


Evolution without a Soul

by Cluryan



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multi-Era, Mutant Powers, Other, Science, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluryan/pseuds/Cluryan
Summary: This is an old story I wrote when I was in high school. It's about a girl that gains superhuman abilities. It's first-person as if the main character is telling the story in an interview with a 'government official.'
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

I watch the days go by now, and I feel almost nothing anymore. My life, your life, it doesn’t really mean anything. I’ve been on this planet for so long now, that I know the worth of people. I know the worth of their life. Everything means nothing. Everyone means nothing. But you know what, let me tell you a story, my story. Since you choose to keep me here. I wasn’t always like this….Well actually, yes I was. I was always the one that stood out, I was always being looked upon as a freak. However, unlike now, I was blind.

I was what you all want to call normal. I ate breakfast every morning, where I sat, I couldn’t tell you. Sometimes it was right on the spot, sometimes I would wander and sit against what I hoped was a wall, the only thing telling me that it was a wall was either it was cold, or rugged, or that it didn’t fall down when I leaned upon it. The food I ate wasn’t at all tip-top. It tasted like cardboard, or sometimes sand, and I believe that I was eating sand a few times. I wasn’t sure what I was given to eat during those days, but I still devoured it. It was what kept me alive. Little did I know that at the time, I was dying.

I couldn’t see, and every waking second I was being pushed, poked, and having things placed in front of me to trip over. I was dying because every time I fell from being pushed, every hard poke to my body, every time I would hit something in front of me, my body would bruise. Now, that may seem normal, but I didn’t heal as you would think. I didn’t heal at all. I would “harden.” A little breath escaped my lips after that, trying to remember the feeling, the very first time I had felt it.

Do you know what it feels like? Do you know what it feels like to touch your own bone? I’m sure you don’t. Or if you have touched your bone it was because it had poked out of your skin in a nasty fracture. But let's say you don’t know what it feels like, well neither did I until the first fall, it was downstairs, I can still remember the strong wood crashing against my body, the sharp edges slam here and there on my arms, back, legs. It was painful, and the only sound I could hear, besides the laughing from the group of girls behind me was the blood of my body rushing through my head as my heart worked to help my wounds. I knew that the bone in my leg had snapped it was a strong pain. I curse the deity who made our bones covered in nerves... Soon the sound of the girls laughing was replaced by my own screams of pain. My keen ears picked up their voices “Stop being a baby. It’s just stairs.” and other rude comments along those lines. I don’t know how long I screamed but my throat was sore and my voice was hoarse when someone finally helped me. I couldn’t stand on my own with a mangled body. It had begun to get cold out when I heard those steps.

I was finally helped by a man. I could feel the muscles in his body tense, his hands were not slender as they grasped under my arms to pick me up, nor were the hands soft. They had been calloused. Pressed up against his body I could feel the muscles, they were defined. He had been a hard worker, perhaps a policeman or something of that sort.

I could feel each muscle under the cotton of his clothes. He didn’t speak to me, and I couldn’t speak to him. While in his arms I stopped caring what happened to me. If this man wasn’t a police officer, then who cared what would have happened to me?

For a while I was left in silence as he walked, he was walking up the stairs that I had fallen down. His body rocked with each step. I had no perception of time so guessing, it took five minutes to walk up the stairs, not only the ones that I fell down but the ones that lead another direction.

Finally, I felt this man stop. I was waiting to be thrown down but instead, he spoke. It was a deep tone. He asked for permission, permission to take me inside. But not to me. The other voice was soft but gave him permission. I was scared now. Though I had felt like nothing mattered before, I did still care.

The rushing sound of feet came next from behind him this time but before I could listen to what their business was, the man who was holding me walked inside. At the time I didn’t know it was a mansion, but I figured you’d like to know ahead of time. The door behind us closed as another voice started and soon silence came again. This time the silence hurt, it was so loud that you wanted to hear footsteps, voices, cars, anything besides your own ragged breath, as well as the person next to you’s heartbeat. He must have known of my discomfort with the silence, but then he spoke in that deep voice again, saying: ‘I will take care of you, my dear. I have big plans for you in the future.’ Those were not the words I wanted to hear. I was sure I was going to be raped, then killed.

This man that picked me up was going to be my first and only, I thought with more panic. Little did I know how right I would be, he would be my first but not in sex.” I gave a malicious smile proceeding.

Well, this man began to walk once more, the sound of his feet on the floor it was a stone floor it was strange to me... I was carried for a while with no more words, but at least the silence was filled, my heartbeat and his filled my ears and ticked to their own song. The only thoughts I had are long forgotten. I’m not sure where he carried me to, but all I know was there was a wood door that kept me locked away for a few days, stone walls that would be my best friend, and a hard mattress that would be the home to my tears. I was laid down on the bed. There weren’t any sheets on it, and it was cold. The man started to talk,‘You will stay here for a few weeks, you need to heal and I cannot have you wondering and getting yourself hurt.’ After that, I heard him walk away and leave the room. The sound of the wooden door slammed loudly with its own weight and a lock clicked in place. I wasn’t even given the chance to talk to the man not like it would have worked, my throat hurt. But that night I was very tired from all the emotional stress, I basically passed out.

The next day the sound of the wooden door woke me. I did nothing to move for a whole new pain shot through my body, every section that had hit hard wooden stairs hurt. My broken leg was the region that hurt the worst. I was greeted that morning with a hello in the same rugged voice. I tried to say something but no sound came out.

I was given food and water but I could hardly swallow, and my leg was checked over along with my bruises. This man had a gentle touch. For a few days as my body healed this man came, he gave me a meal to eat and water to drink, for once the food wasn’t a sand texture, it was soft, and though it didn’t have flavor it was better than what I had been eating before. He also had me walk to help my leg. But he never made a comment about my blindness, nor about what sort of healing my body had been doing, keeping a secret for a while. He was very kind to me. I wanted to ask for his name but again I couldn’t. He never asked for mine. He could only call me his as if I were an object. I never asked him questions, never even spoke a word to him. I had no idea what was going on, why he was being so kind to me. At least in the beginning

Well, on the fifth night I had gotten bored, and my body didn’t hurt that much to move around, therefore I began to explore my body for bruises and cuts that scabbed over. The boys in the orphanage, that I had listened to in the past would talk about the hardened blood, the red and brown color, as well as having me touch them. Or they would peel them off and throw them at me. Sometimes hold me down and force me to eat it. They would shout over my pleading saying it’s good for me. Only for me to later throw up the disgusting things. In any case, I knew what they felt like. So when tracing my body where I had been hurt I felt the difference. There were no scabs, it was too hard to be scabs, and the texture was different too, they were not in the pattern of the skin. They were not creased, one would say. Instead, they were smooth like the stone wall. This brought up a large amount of panic in me. The first time I had been hurt badly and the first time I found out my body wasn’t normal.

The next morning when that strange man came in to give me breakfast, I grabbed his hands and put them over my legs, as if pointing to them, hoping he would understand that I was questioning it.

He went on to explain how I had this rare disease. That was why I couldn’t see, and why I healed over strangely. He later explained how it wasn’t scabs but bone. It was a rare case of fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva, however, it was more evolved than he had seen. He explained how I was a lucky one, how it should have killed me already. I should have been a bone statue by now. All I could do was listen.

It was when he sighed that I thought he was going to leave me alone again. But instead, he slowly picked me up and had me walk on my broken leg again, though it was no longer broken, it had healed improperly. He continued saying that the blood vessels in the bone were not just bone, the leg was solid like a table leg, and would be very hard to walk with, now that the muscles couldn’t contract.

He led me out of the room, I don’t know why I trusted him, but I continued to let him lead me. Perhaps it was because he was nice to me, maybe that was why I trusted him. He then explained to me further how my eyes were solid like bone. I wasn’t too shocked anymore. He stated that was why they were hard when I blinked. But I have never known the difference in eye textures.

He then picked me up, explaining that he was taking me downstairs and didn’t want to wait for me to walk down them or trip down them. I waited in his arms feeling once again the shift of his torso. For a while, it was the sound of his shoes against the floor. I was wondering then, where is everyone else. I had only heard a few voices from the people outside days before. But soon my mind was questioning why he was taking me downstairs. What was downstairs?

When I was carried down the stairs. Once downstairs I could feel the temperature change in the room. It was cold, of course, heat rises so that was expected, but now it was freezing in the room. I was set down to the sound of an opening door. It dragged against the floor and the hinges by the screech of them had not been oiled. I began to walk, my hands extended, I reached out and felt the cold sting of the metal door on my hand. I was not expecting it to be metal at all, I drew my fingers back, and pressed the cold surfaces to my warm palms. I then pressed my fingertips back on it and used my senses to press forward. I then heard the footsteps of my only friend, leaving me. This time to walk on my own. I did so using the door at first, then reached my hands out to feel what was in front of me.

The man began to speak, “I’ve done research on that disease that you have and I have a few tests I want to do to see if I can get rid of it.” That was all I remember him saying. I’m sure it was more but it’s been so long. I’m aware that I had said it was two years ago, but that was wrong. It’s been two years since I was actually normal. I’ve been alive for so much longer. Anyway, I made my way to a table, it’s smooth surface as cold as the door. “I can make you normal perhaps,” he said to me as I traced the surface of the table. ‘Are you willing to go through these tests?’ I nodded without any further thought, to be normal that would be wonderful. I wondered why this man was doing this, wondering what he would gain from it. I had many questions, however, I was just happy for the potential to be normal.

But now I know why he did it. Why he did all these experiments on me. “Damn that man!” I growled out, my nails tearing into the chair.

For many months he had found substances and injected them into me. He had begun to run out of places to jab into my skin, it was mostly bone as it healed over. I could hardly move on my own now, the only parts that still worked in my body were my digestive organs, my respiratory organs, and my brain, and of course my heart which feeds blood to my body’s systems. To put it honestly I was dying. Oh, and how it hurt. Everything in my body hurt. It made me want to scream but I couldn’t make a sound. It was harder to do anything to my body. So then he began creating medication in pill form. He wanted to slow down the process of my hardening body and each time something bad would happen he would apologize to me. I remember clearly one day he said:” I’m sorry my lovely, putting you through all this pain. You would still be able to use most of your body if I wasn’t a failure. This is my last test, I have run out of options, if this doesn’t reverse it, I promise I will take care of you until your death” these words were not what I wanted to hear but I accepted them.

So then he inserted a tube in my throat and the hot liquid was poured down it. It was the only way I was able to eat, drink, and take my medications now. I couldn’t breathe while it was in my throat but I knew to hold my breath, and it was painful. Soon enough it was pulled out and I coughed some of the liquid came back up. I tried my best to swallow the rest, though it was hard, it had to be done. The man then placed a cloth over my mouth to keep anything from falling into it since I could no longer close it. He then sat next to me, with a paper, waiting for something to document. As he sat I could hear his breath. I hated lying there in the silence, of this dark world. I wished hard that something good would come out of all these tests. Let this one test work I pleaded to the darkness that I was now engulfed in.

Then, as he sat next to me he continued, “You know, it’s quite a surprise that you haven't died yet, It should have attacked your heart, and your brain. It’s a shock to medical science.”All I could do was listen. I wanted to cry now that everything was basically bone. He told me how the disease actually took its host, and I listened. His explanation then changed, and he began to tell stories until I fell asleep. My last thought was ‘ I’m going to die as a bone statue. I wondered if I would look beautiful.’” Then I sighed once more shifting in my chair my nails finally lifting out of the seat.

I had slept for a long time, for when I fell asleep it was January 7, 1808, when I awoke it was November 16, 1808. But something dramatic had occurred while I slept, for now, I could move! The very first thing that I did was make a fist with both hands. I didn’t attempt to get up, just made a fist over and over again, soon moved my head side to side. It was very painful, I was very stiff. I then heard muffled voices. I didn’t know what was happening. I waited and soon heard doors open, and the sound of two sets of shoes on the ground. I kept making a fist to show that I was awake because my eyes were shut, and I still thought I couldn’t speak.

The voices spoke, one was my friend, and the other I had never heard before. He was asking my friend questions, asking him how he did it. He explained about the chemical compounds used to break down the bone cells and setting the body back to normal.” I laughed inside, because “the man said it was a “cure” when really this is a curse.

Regardless, it seemed that the other man didn’t notice my waking, or at least didn’t comment on it. My friend, however, placed his hand over my moving one. They soon finished their conversation and the stranger walked out of the room. Leaving me alone with my friend. ‘Open your eyes’ he said to me. “You should be able to see now, but go slow the light may be a problem for your retinas” I was very excited,” I’m normal! I’m normal” I thought as I opened my eyes, I didn't listen to him and the flood of white light made my eyes pulse. I closed them again in pain. “I told you to go slow.” he scolded me. But I couldn’t help it. I wanted to see it for the first time. “Hold on” he then said, and I heard him get up and walk around the room. I heard the sound of the curtain closing, and soon my friend walked back to the bed. He then instructed me to open my eyes again. This time I took my time. It was hard to see at first, I didn’t know what I was looking at because I had no visual memory. Everything was a blur as my developing eyes saw for the first time.

The second thing that I looked at was my friend. I wanted to know what he looked like, though I wasn’t sure what anything was. I felt dense. However, at the time he smiled and said he would teach me how to see. For this first time, I spoke to him, asking where I was and he said I was in his room, he also said why he took me to his room, it was so he could watch me and clean his lab after my skin shedding. I looked at him with a questioning look. Then began to touch my skin instead of looking at it. It was skin again soft and warm. Just like it should be. He soon asked my name, and I proudly stated ‘Evelyn’ and I asked him for his. His name was suitable to his looks, Willard Gibbs.

That was the first year I was normal just about. My Christmas gift was being normal. During the month of December, I was taught how to walk again and lift objects as well as what I was seeing. A lot of the time I found myself with my eyes closed walking about calmly after memorizing the house, a creature of old habits. My friend was proud of how fast I was learning and progressing. It was almost too fast. Well, now I guess I can explain what I was looking at in the mansion, as well as my friend. I’ll start with my friend.

He had short black hair, and like an average man he had some muscle, his skin was pale, I assume because he never left the mansion. His face was square, his nose was round and plump, and his ears were average. His lips were thin, and his eyes were blue. Being that he was the first man that I had ever seen he was an awesome sight to me.

Now the mansion it had stone flooring, some rooms had area rugs, it was dimly lit at night for it had candles in it. During the day the rooms were filled with sunlight from the large windows that seemed to border the rooms. The rooms all had stone walls, It was very similar to a castle. I don’t want to go into too much detail, I’ll let your mind make a home for me. It’s best to do that, to keep you guessing and entertained.

“I was never able to attend school because I was blind. For a while, I wondered if I could really stay with my new friend, or if he would kick me out, and take me back to the orphanage… Oh, I just realized, I hadn’t told you about the fact that I had, lived in an orphanage since my parents didn’t want a sick child. Well anyway, I was able to stay with my friend. After later asking him about it. He said that he would teach me how to read, write, and everything else, I needed to know.

I stayed inside for a long time, the first time I went out, hmm, I can’t remember the date. But it was not very fun. I was tormented since the children thought I was freakish. I had healed from a disease, that at the time, had no cure. It was a shock, and everyone was frightened. But when children are frightened they begin to tease and taunt only to prove themselves better than the rest. They threw things at me, pushed me. All of that sort of thing. But this is where the true story begins.

One time this group of boys, the ones that used to hold me down and feed me their dead tissues, surrounded me. My eyes were shut and I could hear them, but I didn’t run. I had too many things to hold, and so they would always catch me.

I wasn’t a strong runner yet, so they slapped the books out of my hand. I listened to the sound of them spilling to the floor. I then felt them grab onto my arms, holding them back against my body. I frowned and opened my eyes to meet the group. They called me names, such as children do when they don’t understand. I didn’t allow any emotion to display on my face. For what would be the point of giving them the satisfaction? It was strange how my emotions had changed quickly as soon as they made fun of my friend. The leader of the group, a youth with blond hair laughed at me, thinking I was helpless and I was, till the moment of impact when I heard the bone shatter as he attempted to speak to me and the sounds of gasps that lead into a scream of pain from the boy. I looked down, as the group of boys lets goes of my arms, they fell to my sides. My gaze had dropped to the boy who was now grabbing his right hand. I watched a red blood drop from his injured right hand and when he moved the left one away from it, I could see the bone shards sticking out of the skin. Without delay, I gathered my books and began to walk home, just as calmly as I had walked to the library prior to the event. I smirked to myself remembering the beauty of the moment.

Of course, out of curiosity, I placed my hand over my abdomen where he had hit me and I felt a hard surface through my shirt. My eyes widened and I hurried home, excited. And that was the first time I had realized my strange ability. When I went home I told my friend about it, and all he did was smile and hug me. He had been proud to know me after that. After that day he and I began to experiment with different things to better understand this ability of mine. It turns out, my body acts as a shield of bone. He would attack me with different things some would smash the bone but no doubt it would protect me.

A few years passed and I started to work with my friend. He was now my teacher and employer. But the story doesn’t have a good ending, at least not for him. In short terms, he had lied to me. He had known what he did to me and was testing the results so he could do it on himself. He wanted to become immortal. It was such a fantastic idea. The truth is people find you as a circus freak if you are like I am. He went crazy wanting this sort of power I possessed, and this is what drove him mad. That was why he was my first. My first kill. Oh, how it felt so good. “ I did him in with my own bone.” I would say to myself with a grin.

I would much like to explain that in more detail. Of course, it was done at night. But working in the man’s basement I did not know of the time. I think it was when the man began to jab a needle into me to get some of my blood. He had enough samples he was just toying with me now. He began to laugh over one of the microscopes. The poor man was crazy, and it wasn’t his fault. I was sitting calmly on the table behind him. My eyes were shut and I was just listening to him. But then I experienced a dark eagerness as his laughing continued. It was the mockery of the tone, that drove me to become mad as well maybe. I slowly hopped down off of the table and I stood behind him. I placed my hand gently on his head and rubbed his hair for a while, his laughing ceased, but he was still clueless. I looked down at my other hand and wondered if I could force the bone out instead of it coming out on its own. So I forced it out of my finger and tried to make it sharp like a knife. I then smiled to myself and leaned on my friend's body. I placed my arms around him and raised one hand up letting the bone touch his skin. I hadn’t even placed any force behind it and a small amount of blood bubbled up. I then whispered sweet nothings into his ear for a while till it seemed like his madness was gone. That was when I pressed my finger into his neck and cut his throat. The sweet scent of blood filled my nose, and the elegant color of red-painted my hand, his clothes, as well as the equipment in front of him.

And so there you have it that was my first kill. But I do want to tell you more about my life, and why I am so old, all this will come in time. Let’s see, I suppose I could to tell you about the days after this event, and how I got out of that murder scot-free.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's see, well after the man was drained of all his blood, I knew I had to clean it. I slowly moved away from his pale body. It started to reek because he had defecated himself. Death is such a shameless thing don’t you think? You release everything with no shame. Well, I walked to the side of the room where a large cabinet was nailed into the wall. I opened it and pulled out a mop and bucket and I began to clean up the blood that by now had made a pool on the floor, as well as the footprints that I had left behind. I wasn’t sure how long it took to clean everything on the floor, but by the time when I was finished I was tired. I left the body where it was, but the cleaning supplies away and went off to bed. 

The next morning the body had slumped over, and rigor mortis had set in. He was frozen in that position till I broke the bones in him. His body was light, which came as a surprise to me. Well, the same steps that he carried me down, I now carried him up, I proceeded to go to his room and laid him in his silken bedsheets. Then leaving him there for someone to find I went back to the lab and began to clean anything I hadn’t the day before. I had wished at the time that I had done it the night before because dried blood was difficult to clean up from the table. It took a lot longer to scrub away all of the browned substance. I used many different chemicals to make sure all the blood was gone, and no trace of it could be found.

However, I didn’t go to bed that night, instead, I went back to my friend's room. I watched his dead body for a while, knowing that, that could have been me if my body didn’t heal from my disease. If he hadn’t helped me on that first day. I was thankful for that but I was even more thankful to see him gone.

It was sad how his eyes had sunken in and had greyed over. His pale skin now showed all the defects that his living face wouldn't’ allow. His cheeks tilted in, his open mouth began to crack from lack of moisture. He had started to emaciate and his skin was sticking to the muscles within. He now started to smell of decay. But I didn’t mind it while I sat in the room with him. I remember sighing and laying in the same bed next to him that night. The next morning I was awoken by the scream of the nurse who would usually wake my friend up each morning before he would wake me. She saw that he was dead and she saw me lying next to him. But she didn’t expect me at all. I glanced at her and slowly sat up. I looked over at my friend and I got up out of the bed. I backed away from the scene, as others ran into the room. They looked at me and one of the butlers began to push me out of the room, and speaking to me as if I was in shock. He leads me back into my room and closed the door behind me leaving me to my lonesome so they could attend to their master.

The authorities arrived later that day and they questioned all the workers. Of course, they all said they didn’t see anything. They couldn’t have. Eventually, they came to me and I told them that I didn’t know what had happened to him. I was laying with him that night because I was scared. I heard a noise in my room. Of course, all of that was lies. AND to my amazement he dunce man believed me once I added a few tears into the mix and that was how I got away scot-free. 

During my era of life, they didn’t have any sort of technology that could see bloodstains. Or fingerprints. Nothing like that, we only had opinions and judgment based rule, I guess you could call it. Though time has caused me to forget most of my past there are some things you could never really forget, and so my memory doesn’t end here. There is still a bit more to go through.  
Let's see, I was still living in that mansion weeks after the man’s death. I had no other place to go, that was until the day my parents came back for me. What should have been a joyous development wasn’t because they didn’t care about me. What they were trying to get was the money that I inherited from my dead friend. You see he left everything to me in his will, I was the only person he cared about. He didn’t have a family. No one seemed to like the fact that he was a genius in the making. “Allow me to stop my story for a moment, while I adjust my position, and reminisce a while longer.” I lean back in my chair and rested my arm on the armrest, then lifted it to allow my head to rest against my fist, a frown fell upon my pale lips.

Well eventually, my parents took that mansion away from me as well as the money that I gained, and you may say that I deserved it, since the money didn’t rightfully belong to me because I killed the man. But I am sure you can understand how upset I was to learn that all my things would be taken away by my so-called family. Well, I guess I should describe these people I observed for a few years. Let's start with my mother. Like myself, she had dark brown hair, although it was almost a black color. With roots that were starting to become gray. Her face was thin and pointed, with sunken cheeks similar to the face of my friend, when I watched his lifeless body. Her eyes had no life in them, with irises black as night. She was short as was most women during that time. Her body was very light, I mean her skin, though it was darker than mine. Her arms were shorter than what was considered desirable, but it wasn’t noticeable, and once of her legs was shorter than the other causing her to limp. My father’s turn. He was a tall man, towering over most, and why my height is about even. He had long blond hair, without a trace of white in it. He too had a thin face, but it was squared and angular, very similar to my friend. His skin was also pale, the same as my mother's. 

A match made in hell I say. For the longest time, they pretended to love me. I also pretended to love them. Until my parents started to put me into the street as a sideshow attraction. “Come one, come all, see the amazing bone,” my dad would say with a nasal voice. He could draw a crowd, and they would father and watch. Many would step up and beat me. In the head, back, chest, leg, everywhere. Of course, my body would protect me and the bone would fall to the ground. The pieces that fell would be picked up by my mother then sold to the audience. It was humiliating, being beaten in front of an audience. 

Living with them now, after what they had done to me as a child, was simply too much. And so I finally snapped. I waited until we were at home together, and it was night. I was sitting in bed, my eyes locked shut, I was listening to the sounds of the night, listening through my door and into the hall. My parents slept with their doors open, the fools. I heard them snoring. I smiled to myself and opened my eyes. My room and the rest of my home was lit by the full moon. It seems that the full moon always drove me to do crazy things. I got up out of my bed and slowly left my room. I was gentle on the wooden door so that it wouldn’t squeak too loud. All the maids and butlers had been fired, (some even quiet) so the mansion was empty. Except for myself, my parents, and any rats that could make their way inside. 

I entered the hall, as the moon from behind cast a long shadow that followed. I watching it mirror my every move. I continued to watch it and listen to my light steps. The skin of my feet stuck onto the floor lightly, it was often clean. Well, I reached my parent's room quickly. They were laying in the bed calmly, their expressions were relaxed. They looked so peaceful together, which is why I woke them by jumping on the bed. I glared down at them. They jumped at first but relaxed once they saw that is was me, I had smiled at them, it became malicious. They seemed frightened and confused. The only thing I could do was laugh and my laughter projected loudly and it grew louder as it echoed. My father was the first to try and get up. So I projected a bone from my palm and jabbed him directly in the leg. He screamed in pain, above my laughter. My mother was frightened by this point, and she tried to get up next. And so with the bone that protruded from my other hand, I jabbed her leg next. Now I held them down to the mattress. My father stopped screaming, but my mother continued. I can’t remember what I said to him or her at that moment. But the fear on their faces began to grow. I then retracted the bone, their blood pooled in my hand for none of it went into my body. I once again watched the blood fall from between my fingers and down the sides of my hands. I then looked at my parents. They were frightened as stated before, but I loved it. And if anyone were to ask me, I would repeatedly say that it gave me a visible thrill.

After the blood dripped from my hands and onto the quilt, I decided to start with my mother. I knew my dear daddy wouldn’t move from his spot, he had already pissed himself in fear. This was obvious by the wet stain that had formed. Well as for my mother, I grinned at her and leaned close, for her to hear. “Let me make you see like I used to” as I stuck my fingers into her skull. No bones were used for this, just my finger, I pulled one eye out first, and once again her screams filled the night air. The eye was soft, and the squish of it between my fingers felt good. I then used my bone and sliced through the optic nerve, I did the same to the other eye. She was left in darkness. Meanwhile, I tossed the detached eyes on the floor. They plopped down with a faint squishing noise. I watched as her eye sockets filled with blood, and dribble down her cheeks. I smiled and looked at my father who was looking at her, he seemed to be crying out of pain or, delicious fear, I don’t know. My mother then slumped over. I leaned down to listen to her heart still pulsing in her chest. She had passed out. I frowned, she was no fun anyway. So that was when I raised my hand and allowed a bone shell to form around it. I moved to straddle her body and with one forceful punch I smashed her sternum, it inverted. I could hear the sound crack as my eyes closed and I was enjoying the sound of that sweet crack. I could then feel her heart stop pounding in her chest, I knew that the broken bone had pierced it. Within a few seconds, some blood began to come out of her mouth, it seems that the bone had also gone through the esophagus allowing the loose blood to travel to the surface. 

“ My father must have known that she was dead before the blood came out of her mouth, for he began to make a lot of noise again. I don’t remember any conversations, for actions speak louder than words.” I giggled to myself “Well for him, I wanted him to feel everything I couldn’t. I wanted to beat him like he had allowed all those strangers to beat me. I placed my hand over his mouth, I held it tightly then let all of my fingers morph together. It created a sort of mask over him to where no sound could come out. He could still breath and I knew I wouldn’t let him go so easily. I smiled down at him. His eyes were wide, and I didn't think the moonlight had ever looked so beautiful in someone's eyes before. With my hand still encased I began to beat him over and over again hitting different bones. Ulna, femur, radius, scapula, clavicle, all of his bones that were not vital. I could feel the vibrations of his muffled screams. Well to make this short I let him feel the pain till I got bored. He lasted much longer than my mother, but I didn’t kill him. Not like that. Instead, I climbed off him and wiped my hands on the quilt and looked down at my nightgown stained in crimson.

“ I walked back into my room and went to change my clothes. You see women were not allowed to wear pants, but I decided since I am already an outcast why not complete the image. I placed my pants on, and my laced boots over the top. You could see the silver buttons in the moonlight. I then walked to my wall closet for lack of a better name. I pulled out a blouse, I buttoned up the white shirt. I wish I still had that. To explain a little more it was a victorian style. Cuffed sleeves and all that. I grabbed a red ribbon off of my desk and walked back into my parent's room while fixing my hair. I had braided my hair in a loose braid and used that ribbon to keep the hair together. It wasn’t too long just past my shoulders. That became my signature look. Anyway, I looked at my father who had fallen on the ground trying to get up. I laughed at him and started to walk out of the room I had to finish them off.

“I walked to the only room that had a fire going at night. I grabbed a candle that wasn’t lit and used the fire to light it. I then lit a lantern, it was the only effective way I knew at the time. Well, that candle I threw and it began to burn the area rug in the room. It took a while for the flames to take over that room, just as long as it had taken to burn my parent's room. Well, that was where I took the lantern and I threw the thing at my father. I watched his beautiful blond hair light up first and then watched his skin blacken I couldn’t stay to watch the rest of him burn, the police would be there soon. The whole place would be up in flames. But before I left I grabbed a wall painting of my friend. Tearing it from the frame I folded the painting and tucked it away in my shirt’s sleeve. 

After that, I ran outside and down the wooden stairs to the large garden below. I then waited and watched the mansion that night. Most of it burned but since it was made of stone it didn’t burn down completely. I sat on the grass that night, watching at a distance till dawn came. That was when I got up and started to walk. I had nothing else to do at the time. My revenge was taken.


	3. Chapter 3

“I want to ask you if you had died before, but obviously you are here with me and no mere mortal can come back from the dead, or at least none that I have encountered. But I’ve died before.” I state glancing into your eyes. “It hurt. I know the darkness of death, the cold grip of the skull demon. It was years later, after everything had settled, well not really. Sadly I was still wearing the same clothes, but the boots were tattered now, my white blouse stained from the dirt, my pants tore in some areas. I was a mess from traveling. All I did was walk, day and night with no rhyme nor reason. I had no more purpose. Of course, I was smart in sciences as well as mathematics, but a woman couldn’t get a job, we were nothing more than a man’s possession. Actually, aren’t we still like that. But that’s not the point.

“I walked and wandered for days after leaving my own town, clear that I wasn’t wanted anymore. I was starving as well as thirsty. I had made it three towns over in that short time, since I didn’t stop to sleep. I was tired but I didn’t feel the need to sleep. By that time I started to see delusions of random things. I started talking to them, I made hand gestures as to push them away when they walked up to me. Well on top of lack of sleep, I was also dehydrated. At the time I wondered why I hadn’t died.

“As I said, I made it three towns over. I wasn’t sure where to go in that town but I knew I had to eat and find something to drink before I died. However, since my home was burned and I brought nothing but that painting with me I had no money to pay for anything. But this is where my power becomes useful again. I walked into one of the taverns that bordered the small town. It was loud for the middle of the day. Men were drunk inside shouting, their arms moved up with jugs of beer, rather a wine in it. They clunked down their cups and the red wine spilled out staining the already stained collared sleeves, and wooden table. The entire house smelled like sweat, and body odor. There were several harlots standing around, being dragged, or hanging off the men in search of money. They had on colored dresses, that went above the heel of their boots. I believe one of them had their bosom out. 

“I walked to the bar and sat down in one of the wooden chairs. It had termites in them by the feel of it under me. I watched a rat scramble behind bottles. I then shut my eyes to listen around the room, dropping my head I waited for a bartender. The barkeep walked over, I want to say he asked for my to pick my poison but I had no idea what alcohols to digest. I only pointed, ‘Aye, that be mighty drink.’ he said.”Not fit for a woman.” I glared, then I asked for something to eat along with the drink. This man was fat, his hair, or what he had of hair, was slicked back on his head with shiny oil. He stared at me with his brown eyes, it must have worked, my mask, that is. He was wearing velvet clothing and was sweating like a dog. An absolutely putrid image. 

“It didn’t take long for the man to serve me my wine, and my bowl of stew. I consumed both within seconds. The heat from the stew felt smooth as it went down my throat, I don’t think I have ever eaten something like that ever before. But almost anything tastes like heaven when you haven’t eaten in days. Well, the wine too was refreshing against my lips. They had cracked and split between the crevices of course bone. But with all this, I kept asking for more. I was in pure bliss. Of course the more food I ate the more alcohol I consumed, and I became drunk. 

“Luckily, I can still remember what happened. I got up from my chair, my vision was blurry, but I had a large grin. I believe I walked over to a few men and joined in their conversation. I too was now slamming my jug, like them, laughing loudly, and leaning on them as they told their tales. It became night very quickly and my once strong mask now became that of a vulnerable woman. However, that worked in my favor since some of the men paid for my meals and others for my drinks.

“The next thing I knew was I was outside in the cold night air. The sweat on my face, and around my body made me freezing cold. I shivered, and my head spun. I then began to walk to begin my next journey. I was almost down the path to a four-way turn. When someone had grabbed me from behind. I was still too intoxicated to know one thing from the next. He placed on hand over my mouth so I couldn’t scream. His hand reeked. With his other hand, he reached around my waist and he pulled me up flat to his chest. As you may suspect I wasn’t in a panic.Any sort of danger I got in, I worked my way out. I must have been easy for him to carry, I had to be, I was only nineteen, and not an ounce of my being was struggling against him.

“ I don’t know where he took me at first, but it was a poorly lit room with only three candles. They were all placed by mirrors to strategically light the room.I had blacked out for a bit, but when I was reawakened, I had no clothes on. However, the man was frightened by me. He was half nude above me, I looked around frantically trying to get my thoughts together, I glanced down my torso and a large portion of my legs was covered in bone. Once again these things I despised had protected me. I smiled and slowly sat up looking at the man. I said to him, “You cannot hurt me, they will not allow it, love.” His fearful face had then begun to turn into terror, and that fear made me crazy, I loved it. It drove my instincts to kill. 

However this man was fast, he hopped out of the bed and ran into a side room. I just sat there and watched. After a while I allowed my eyes to shut and as I stood, I could hear the panting of his breath in the other room as well as his heartbeat. The rhythmic pulsing of his life song brought joy to me as I reopened my eyes. I looked around the room it was still dimly lit and the candles flickering with their golden light were now smaller than before. ‘At least I was able to sleep a bit and to sober up.’ Although it was yet to be the next morning.

Well, I looked down my clothes on the floor. I reached down to get dressed but the clothes had been torn off me, or cut with a blade. I was so mad, the only clothes I had at the time. I wanted to smash that man’s skull in. Anger problems some would say that I possessed, but most of the time I was passive. I began to walk slowly into the room where that man ran off to. The room had no light in it, and it was a strategic move, for he could see me as I stepped in. He was waiting for me, ‘MONSTER!’ he shouted at me. Then I heard the back click of his gun’s hammer. Before I could move away, I heard the click of the trigger and the booming sound of the bullet. He had perfect aim, despite the darkness, and he hit me right in the sternum. The protection of bone around it shattered. The bullet, the size of maybe a pea, went through me, I felt the heat of it passing through my chest. My eyes widened and watered, but I never screamed in pain. 

I stared at the man who came from the shadows, I watched the barrel of the gun sparkle. I remember that it was a Colt Walker, but he was personalized, it had some, sort of design on it but my vision became blurred before I could see the intricate design. The man's face did the same. I then remember a pinching pain in my chest as I fell back onto the wood, and that was when I started to feel it. A cold sensation slipped over my body. It felt like arms wrapping around me, around my chest. Soon everything went black, and the sound around me slipped away. But I wasn’t concerned, actually, I was welcoming death to me. However, my bones were not the only thing that was spectacular. I couldn’t tell you what was happening outside my body, I really can’t.” Once more stopping the story, I sigh and start to look around the room I’ve been forced to sit in. Dimly light for the caution of my sensitive eyes, soft music playing from some source behind me. Glancing down I stare at the cushioned chair I’ve been sitting in, permanent nail marks now in it. I can feel your eyes on me as you watch me, waiting for me to continue with my story. Just thinking about it makes me happy, I’ve lived for so long, and I’ve only dusted off the first part of my life. 

“Well, I was sure I was dead, I had seen the gates. They were silver, and a laugh broke out from it as they cracked open. Theses were not the gates of heaven, no I’m not allowed in there anymore. These were the gates of hell themselves. I wasn’t frightened by them at all like I said I had invited my death, I was being invited in. Nothing was forcing me to walk through them, if I wanted to I could stay outside for the rest of eternity. You could say that it was all in my head, but I believe it was real. Well before I could enjoy my death the same cold touch wrapped around me and I was thrown, into a bright light. That was when I woke up the next day, with the sun’s light right in my eyes. It burned my eyes so much I sat up. 

“I gasped at the feeling in my chest. It hurt, but the wound had healed. The only thing that was left was a red mark surrounded by a large bruise. Unfortunately, the man that shot me got away, he was the one person that I wasn’t able to kill. However, I wasn’t too upset over it, because I will have many more victims over a period of time. Though I had never seen his face clearly or got to meet him, I had fallen in love. Just the fantasized idea of someone strong enough to actually try and kill a demon like me. 

“Speaking of demons, that dream if you want to call it that, caused me to change my actions. I knew where I was going but I decided to make my life fun. I had no idea that I wasn’t going to die at a respectable age at that time. To make my life fun, I decided to become a criminal. But I couldn’t leave during the day, I didn’t have clothes anymore, I could have walked out of the hotel with my body wrapped by bone, but that would have scared people. I stayed up in that room, laying back down this time in the bed under all the coverings. I fell asleep for a while for when I woke the room was pitch black, not even the moon was out that night. 

“I was hungry again, but going downstairs was out of the question. The tavern I was in had and upstairs inn, that’s where he had taken me. Anyway, I had to leave through the window so no one could see me. It was frightening the first time I tried to jump. I hesitated and couldn’t do it. I had to wait maybe ten more minutes before I could get myself ready again. But I did it, and I landed hard on the ground. I could feel the vibrations up my legs and back. After a while of being in the dark, my eyes adapted. I could make out only shapes in the dark. But that wasn’t all bad, I still had my abnormally sharp hearing from when I was blind. What I had planned at the time was to break into someone’s house, to steal clothing and money. 

“I started to run, the pater of my feet on the floor was the new tune to dance to. My healed heart began to pound in my chest as I picked up my speed. I didn’t go too far, just to the edge of the town, to a house I passed by the day before. I thought that I saw a young woman and her husband living there. I went to it hoping that I could get some clothes, and whatever money they had, as well as food. When I approached the cottage, I noticed that the door wasn’t attached well, by the way, it was tilted. I walked up to it and gently lifted it by allowing the bones within my foot to lever it up. Then I slowly moved it back, I couldn’t believe the luck that I had, it was unlocked. I took it out of place and began to enter the home. Going into their kitchen first, I grabbed something to eat. It was stale bread, but at least it was something. I then went around on my toes to make sure no loud noises could be made, I used my hands to feel around the home, and I walked until I heard their breath and the soft pitter-patter of their beating hearts.

I didn’t wake them or bother their sleeping forms, I just took the man’s Sunday clothes. Being poor, those were the best he had. They were a bit large on me but at least I was dressed, but to fit comfortably I made my form a little bigger. At the time I wasn’t aware of my body's full potential, over time I learned. What I had been doing previously was stretching my bones out like taffy. I wandered around in the dark touching everything. I touched a hairbrush, I remembered about my own hair. I took it out of the messy braid and began to run the bristles through it. It hurt as it pulled on the knots. It took a long time to brush it and put it back up in the ribbon. But when I was done I was almost ready to leave. I then searched the house for any money. That was the hardest part opening and closing different doors and drawers, they creaked like nothing else in the world. It was so loud since the house had no sound itself. But I found it” I said to myself leaning up in my chair giddily before going back to my previous resting position. “I found it in the nightstand beside the sleeping woman. I took the purse and then left as quickly as I could. I didn’t put the door back since by morning they would know they were robbed. So I didn’t care enough to put it back. 

I started to run again. This time going back to town in order to pursue the path that I was going on previously. I don’t know what it was, but something had pulled the life back into me and I wanted to see the world. Even more than that, I wanted to see that man that tried to kill me. 

I kept running feeling the light wind whipping my face and my clothes back as well as the soft fabrics of my clothing rubbing against my skin. It was clear to me that the clothes had been washed recently. They didn’t smell and the texture was almost stiff, but in a few days, they wouldn’t be as nice. I was sure to sweat in them, it was summer. Well, that was the time I died as well as learned that I had regeneration abilities. I couldn’t do it on my own, I still cannot heal by command, but I knew it was possible... Over time it did become faster.


	4. Chapter 4

“So you know of my best friend, my mother, and my father, as well as the man I found to be fascinating. Well, I did encounter him again a few years later. He, being, the man that kidnapped me into the hotel. But before that, what I had done was travel to towns, to see what they had to offer before I went on nightly raids to take people's money to fend for myself. I would take enough to feed myself, buy a room for the night, or a few nights, as well as purchase new clothes when I saw fit. At this time many inventions had been created, most important Edison created his light bulb on December 31, 1879.

“The city was lit since electricity was used more frequently in cities. However, they were still dimly lit, so I traveled at night when I could roam in the darkness, committing most of my criminal acts, while my victims slept. I traveled in the alleys and side streets to be avoided. Apparently so did he the fascinating man who tried to kill me. 

“He made the same mistake again, grabbing me in the back and trying to haul me away. Only this time I forced my Ulna to stretch out and stabbed him in the side. He dropped me and when I turned around his face went white. ‘Je Vous ai tué’ he spat out at me. His body shook and I watched his shirt turn wet from the blood leaking out his side. ‘Non, Vous ne l'avez pas’ I said back to him. In translation, he said he killed me, and I had said no. When I approached him he backed away. Similar to a frightened animal. But I moved a bit faster catching him off guard and I placed my hand around his wound pressing it tight so he wouldn’t bleed out, then letting my hands harden in place.I asked him one question, how many girls and guys did he do this too. He told me that he had done too many to count, I couldn’t help but laugh. I then took him by force, locking his wrists behind him.

“I lead him to the dilapidated inn where I had been staying. I wasn’t sure why he didn’t fight me, but he kept answering my questions. Eventually, it got to the point where I explained to him everything that had happened to me in the basement up to the present time. I told him about the people I killed and after a while I think he was interested in me. But to my surprise, we had a lovely conversation after that. Two criminals bonding in darkness. He explained how he was going blind in one eye, and it was apparent to me that his eyes were clouded, and cataracts were forming.

“It was strange how we shared stories from across the room. But as he spoke I observed his entire body. Very similar to my friends, in that I mean he had a man's body, not a boy, I guess you could say. His hair wasn’t short however, it was grown out and wind brushed. His blind eye upstaging his facial features. Not bad to look at compared to men I had seen before. I crossed my arms over my chest and let him finish. He explained that he had been abandoned at a young age and that he became a pickpocket. He slept on the streets, in barns, and anywhere else he could find shelter. I smirked at that point, I couldn’t help it. By the time we finished that conversation, I had become tired. I made my way to the bed and laid down under the coverings. I never slept with my defenses down, so I formed a light bone barrier under my skin. I felt a weight in the bed shift. I cracked a single eye open to watch my new friend crawl into bed. He laid on his left side facing away from me. I remember sleeping very well that night.

“ Now I don’t remember who woke first, but I do remember going to eat. I had to move the bones in my face to make myself have more of a man structure since the clothes I wore were not acceptable at the time. My new friend watched as the bones popped and wiggled under my skin. He asked if it hurt, and it did at the time, but you get used to the pain after a while. We ate that night, a hearty meal, for it would be a busy night. 

“That evening I walked in the streets, my face back to normal, my friend behind me. There were plenty of people walking about. I then had an idea. Since my friend, you know what let's call him Alexandre for now. Well, Alexandre wanted to have his way with women, and I wanted to watch the blood trickle down their bodies. So I decided to befriend a woman for the night. I walked up to one, she was alone. I asked her if she was okay and if she would like to go for a drink, or for a walk once she refused the pub idea. We ended up walking, walking to a very dark undeveloped part of the town. My frie- I mean Alexandre was walking behind us, but at a distance. I put on the manliest charm I could, to go with the look.” I chuckle to myself.”I was very bad at it.

”But the girl kept turning around behind us to see Alexandre. She was getting scared, I could hear her heartbeat. ‘What are you talking about?’ I asked her when she mentions that someone was following us, then I turned and saw Alexandre, but I ignored his presence. “I see nothing. Maybe we should take a break from walking.” I added. But she didn’t like that idea. So we kept walking. I then turned a corner pulling her into the alley with me and pressing her up against the wall. 

“I brought my hand up her mouth, and as I had done to my father I created a mask over her mouth and nose, she couldn’t scream or breathe. I waited then till she passed out and slumped back. That was when Alexandre took her. Carrying her on his back, I soon followed behind him and together we went to a different inn. I purchased a room and we walked to it.   
“In an adjacent room, I sat off to the side. Alexandre then took advantage of the woman. She had woke up in the middle and she started to scream. She was very loud. ‘Shut her up or I’ll kill her before you finish’ I yelled at Alexandre. He then placed his hand over her mouth or kissed her, I don’t know. Her voice was muffled though. I quickly began to resent the woman he was with. It was a few hours when he was completely drained, and the girl had given up. I was mad, gritting my teeth, as well as my ossified nails digging into the wall, carving scratches into it. The tips of my fingers had started bleeding but they would heal only to bleed again. I wanted my turn with her body hours ago.

“He got up and walked into the bathing room. It was then my turn. I got up and took off my nice shirt, as well as shoes, socks, and pants. I was almost naked, but it was only because I didn’t want my clothes to get dirty. I looked down at the girl as I approached the bed, she looked up at me. Her eyes asking why, and mine were, answering hers as murderous... I just kept a smile, as I had done with my parents. If it was possible the smile would have curled itself inward, much like the grinch. I could feel the hair on my arms, legs, and neck stand up. I was getting excited. But I took a breath to calm myself, couldn’t rush through the fun. I heard the door to the bathroom open, and Alexandre walked out. I don’t know if he was done, but it was too late. I didn’t look at him, instead, I leaned down and pressed my head down between the woman's breasts. Her heart pulsing, ‘ah so that's the beat you want to dance to’ I said to her. God knows why I said such strange things. I then leaned up and looked into her eyes. I then brought my hand to her chin, I gently pressed my thumb on her lips and rubbed them softly, they were a bit dry, swollen too, but that was expected. “Let me make them moist again, my dear,” I said my voice soft, but dripping with venom. I then let my fingertips become individual sharp blades of solid bone. She, however, couldn’t see, her eyes locked on mine. I think she thought I was going to rape her, but I have no desire for women, well I then began to slice the skin off her lips. Little chunks at a time, she began to scream and I growled at her. Quickly reaching to the side I ripped some of the sheets and placed them in her mouth to muffle the noise. As much as I enjoyed it. I couldn’t risk getting caught, and she had already screamed a lot. Alexandre was looking at me now, and I could see from the corner of my eye, that he was shocked yet intrigued. 

Since her lips were off I tossed the extra skin to the ground. “There now your lips are moist. You know you have very pretty skin,” I commented while stroking her cheeks. I then gently sliced through them, drawing small drops of blood. If she had survived it would have scared. ‘I love your hair too’ I said to her, and then began to scalp her. I took it off cleanly. I could hear Alexandre gagging. I turned to him, “take it into the bathroom, weakling.” I then went back to the girl, she was screaming so loud with her mouth still full of bed sheets, that it filled my ears once again and I was going mad. It was strange how no one came to help, though I wasn’t sure if it could be heard in the other rooms. Anyway, by now she was starting to bleed a lot, and I knew that the fun would be over soon. They just didn't last that long. But then the thought hit me. I got up and went to one of the lit candles. 

“The candles were from Alexandre he seemed to like them when he was committing his crime. Well alongside that he carried a small blade. I began to heat that thing and pressed it to some of the open capillaries in her head. The wounds seemed to close okay, but she still bled. Although this time more slowly. This poor girl had so much adrenaline in her that she wouldn’t pass out. Well, I hated her, because she gave pleasure to Alexandre, so I began to cut her body up, removing chunks, then burning the holes. She was so pale when I finally took her life. I jabbed my hand right into her neck, then dug my way up to her throat till I pushed the sheet from her mouth. I then sat back removing my hand and observed her body. Her mouth gaped open, eyes wide and teary, she was full of blood, and so was I. However, I sat like that for a long time, in that state of death, perfectly preserved at a young age. She was sure to be a young angel in god's resting place. 

“The blood on me was starting to dry, that was when Alexandre touched my shoulder. I was so lost in her death that I didn’t notice him at all. He lifted my body up. He wasn’t scared of me at all, we really were alike. He had a bath ready for me, and he simply places me in the tub and left the room. His bare skin had blood on it from my body. Well, I sat in that tub for a while. I watched the blood mix with the water and the few skin chunks float to the top then sink to the bottom of the tub. I had my knees to my chest, and my arms wrapped around them. When I had finally snapped back into reality I began to wash and got out of the water watching it drain, and watching the skin as it began to clog the drain, making everything drain slower. I then dried off and walked into the main room. I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly.

“ I didn’t look back at the body, Alexandre covered it, the red sheet was visible from the corner of my eyes. I then looked at him, his emotional expression was a bit different from before. I couldn’t really tell what he was thinking. It was morning now. I took my hair out of the braid and it draped down my back in waves. I walked out of the room, following Alexandre. My eyes closed, as I strolled following his steps. I was tired, but we couldn’t sleep. We had to move onto the next town for a while. I knew that much. I looked at him after we left the building, seeing him clear in the light of the morning. Such a strange man I thought, not running to the police, hardly speaking a word since the murder, lost in thought. We then began to walk, and we walked for a long time, it was night, and no words were passed. He started the conversation first. The main thing was that he wanted to be like me. He wanted to have bones that come out by command. I was shocked to hear that from him. All I could say was okay, I didn’t know how I was going to do grant him abilities like mine. I hadn’t known where to get the chemicals needed. 

“It took a long time for us to settle down because we kept going out, getting both men and woman, then letting Alexandre do as he pleased, and I take over after. We traveled a lot, it was fun. But after a while, instead of spending the pickpocketed money altogether, we saved up. It was strange, we were like a couple, but not. We both found work, and soon we got home. For a while, we stopped committing crimes. From that point, I started to create a sort a lab in the basement. One year I had to go back to committing crimes, I needed chemicals. Once I obtained them I started to make different injections for Alexandre. The chemical equation had to be shifted since he never had fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva.

“One morning when I got up I looked over at Alexandre lying beside me, he was aging. He had grown some gray strands his black hair, as well as developed some wrinkles. I then stood up and walked to a mirror to look at myself to see how I had aged. Granted I didn’t care how I looked. I hadn’t aged past twenty. I was completely young. I thought at the time that perhaps my regeneration skills did that to my body and I didn’t age, but around eighty I would die of old age. Boy how I was wrong.” I state as I walked to the back of my chair and leaned down on the back of it.  
“I wasn’t too concerned about it, in the end, it would be easier to take advantage of people. Anyway the same day I walked down to the basement laboratory. I went over to the rat cages and stared at, the only one that wasn’t dead and yet. I was breathing calmly so I decided to yell. It was shocking and it turned into bone momentarily, but then away after it had calmed. I smiled and walked back upstairs going into the room I shared with Alexandre. I yelled at him to wake up, he slowly woke that day. It was clear he was getting old. 

“Seething with excitement, I told him about the rat. Both of us went downstairs, and I had him sit on the table. I then walked over and began to get the elements ready to start a human dosage of this curse. After I injected him, we waited a few hours to see if the effect worked. The first thing I did, thinking about it now makes me want to laugh, as I went to the back of the house and grabbed a wood plank. I eventually smashed it over his head. No doubt bone came out to protect him. “ I stated and started to laugh at the absurdity of it.

“I think he was frightened at first, but he warmed up to it. It was pleasant to have him around with me, now we were both freaks. “ I soon sigh, I lost my expression of joy and look down that the chair I had been leaning on. I had lost myself in thought before you cleared your throat to get me back to reality. “Right, sorry,” I stated then sat back down in the chair ready to begin my story again. 

“Well after what I had done to him, we both went out again. To travel. This time we changed countries. We went to France. I’m sure it was France first, I think he wanted to see his old home. I just followed him, we took a boat and many trains. I remember the murders we committed together. It was facetious. We went back to our old lifestyle, stealing money off people, then buying what we wanted or needed. However, I began placing a red ribbon on the bodies that I marked up. The title on the newspapers were things along the line of The Red Ribbon Does It Again.

“But the new headlines soon changed with time, when the Duke of Austria was assassinated, and the start of WW1 began. This was a hard time for both Alexandre and me I. Basically what happened was he wanted to fight in the war for France, against the Germans, but I wanted to go back to America. I didn’t want to get caught in the war, and I didn’t want him to go either, because then the army would find out about him and our abilities, after so long of trying to hide it, having to move to places to make sure people were not familiar with our faces enough. They would soon find out that we didn’t age.   
“I think the year was 1914 when we finally had enough of one another. I wasn’t really killing anymore, or committing crimes lesser than that of murder. Instead, I was just mindlessly following Alexandre around as he did anything he wanted and exploited his new abilities. Whichever you prefer to call this, this curse. I had to stay with him to make sure he didn’t go to war. But that was inevitable, his mind was set. I left the night he got the letter.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, there really is no point in telling you all that happened after that. I mean right after because I hardly did anything. I was homeless since I didn’t want to commit more crimes. However, five years later, World War I happened. I was in Germany at the time, and a lot of talks were going on about it. Propaganda. I mean, people were scared, they didn’t want to fight, of course, no one wants to fight. It would lead to death. However, I was becoming more and more curious. It sparked a new life in me, one that had been gone for so long. I wanted to fight in this war, I wanted to go into other countries and kill for a purpose. At least it would be justified even if I fought for the wrong side. For a time I thought I could do something right. But there were plenty of things that stopped me. Of course, you should know what they were...

“Officially I wasn’t able to sign up, however, there was a way around it, there is always away. Well for a while I followed this platoon of soldiers. They didn’t really notice me, mostly I hid within the towns, and within crowds, acted as a passer-by when on streets without buildings surrounding them. However, they were marching to France, it was August 3, 1914. We were in Belgium at the time.” My voice starting to get quiet but I pressed on. 

“The start of the war was interesting, I had hidden in one of the buildings in the middle of the town. I don’t remember what town it was sad. I didn’t know what weapons had evolved, or anything like that. Just saying this because when I heard the first few guns go off, I was certainly frightened. It was loud, it echoed, and the bullets went out so fast. Nothing that I had ever heard before, I was much too used to revolver, not automatics. No one could casually buy an automatic at the time. But as I watched from a building, I saw people scurrying on the ground, trying to find someplace safe, the army continued to march through, firing at anything they wanted. It was quite amusing to watch, even with my fear building up. If a bullet from a Cout Walker, did that to me, then this new weapon would most likely do more damage I thought.

“There were soldiers however who were ready to attack, and a small battle broke out in that town. I watched it from buildings for hours and a day. Some of the German soldiers were left in the street to bleed out and die. I then looked at one for a while, the blood that pooled around him had sunk into the dirt below. Some ammunition fire was still going on. I, however, walked down into the streets. I was scared, like a deer alone in the woods after hearing someone step on a branch. I was cautious as I went for the body. I grabbed it, but a gun went off in the distance, the speed of the bullet was unimaginable at the time. I heard it first and tried to build up a shield, but it struck me directly in the shoulder. Of course, the bone had formed there but it looked more like a rose now. I held back a scream of pain as the wound heated up, and I felt the bone inside the crack. I quickly dragged the body back inside the building I was in. My shoulder still in the pattern of a rose. 

“I made sure to drop the body right in front of the door after closing it the only weight to protect me if someone tried to get in. The family that previously inhabited the building had left hours before when the firing of guns was at their minimum. I didn’t care about gaining the man's suit instead I walked to the mirror. I turned to my side and looked at my shoulder. My bones had tried to protect me, I could see the bullet in the middle of all the folds from the bone. Of course, my clavicle had broke, there was a bump under my skin. I reached into my shoulder and pulled out the bullet from my arm, examining then letting it fall to the floor. I then tried to calm myself, I knew I had to set the bone back before it healed wrong. That wasn’t much fun, but I couldn’t very well have the thing to heal on its own. 

“Well, when everything was finished I got dressed in the soldier's clothing and set my skull in the shape of his. Luckily the clothes were a bit large, and you couldn’t see my breasts from beneath it. I could at least pass for a man for a while. But the next thing would be a challenge, leaving without getting shot several times. 

“I waited till it was night, and the city was quiet, that was when I snuck out using the shadows. The green uniform, however, did make it a bit hard to blend in. But I went through that night without getting shot. However, what I had forgotten to grab was the man’s gun. I couldn’t believe that I left the most important item behind. Of course, I could still kill with my bones, but I wasn’t sure at the time how effective they would be. It protected me (for the most part) from a distance, but not enough. I now imagine up close. At the time I wanted protection to the point where I never got another scar on my skin again and in time I got that, as I tested my abilities more and more.

“I don’t know how long I walked, five days perhaps, but I had ended up in France. I found a German platoon. I stole the face of the dead man I had left behind and began to march with them. None said a word. We were left to our minds in silence and solitude. That’s when my instincts to kill remembered... I wanted to see that blood over my flesh again. It had been so long, and I was getting anxious.  
“ I wasn’t able to kill with my own two hands until October 29. That was when trench warfare began. Well, it wasn’t exactly October, it melded into November. That war was a stalemate anyway. A group would run out and be shot down by the French, or they would choke on phosphorus and methane. (Mustard gas and tear gas in case you didn’t know). It would burn the skin of the dead as they laid in the middle of the field rotting away. The bodies became hard to identify. Then the day I ran out into the middle of the field I had almost died, or what I would like to say almost. My lungs filled with that stuff and it burned, something unimaginable to those who never felt it. Each time I tried to breath out, I would choke on the blood that would pool up on my insides. My powers, of course, didn’t help they cut off my oxygen circulation, in an attempt to repair itself. Basically I was killing myself, by trying to heal. I ended up fainting. The next time I woke up, I had a headache and was drenched in rainwater.   
“It took me a while to get back to the trenches, I crawled weakly on the ground, trying to be lower than the clouds of gas. Honestly, that war was ridiculous. They gave chemical and automatic weapons the those who had no idea what the overall effect would be on a human. Complete manslaughter. The fear of those weapons, along with witnessing what happened to those who had been afflicted with wounds, made life a living hell for the soldiers around me. The soldiers that were not dead, most likely had shit themselves, had trench foot from their soiled shoes, from urine mixed with rainwater, or had nervous minds. It was terrible, there wasn’t a minute where you were not scared, nor was there a minute without loud noises going off. 

“Unfortunately I was awakened in my sleep by a general, and was once again forced to cross the field, that it was called “No Man’s Land”. The only weapons on me was a newer 1888, Luger pistol, and some trench knifes taken off a dead body. I then ran across the terrain, bullets from long-ranged artillery buzzed round by my head, My ears rang from days of exposure to these noises, as well as from the rounds that had gone off beside me, not more than three feet away from my body. I hadn’t looked as to where I was going, and since it was night and nearly pitch black, I fell in a hole. Boy was it wet. Filled with water up to my knees. When I crawled out I was very cold, but I couldn’t stop moving. That would be the ultimate mistake. I remember running across and the only thing I wished for was to make it to the other side and not be dead. It was absolute hell.

“Now there were men around me, however, I couldn’t see them, by the time morning came, they were mostly gone. I had to take cover in one of the holes while shooting blindly over my head. I needed to clear out a pathway for myself. I think I made it halfway before I spotted Alexandre. He was fighting for the other side. How ironic I thought. I caught him, however, lifting one of the German soldiers with one hand and slicing his body up with his bones. I watched him do that to a few bodies before I ducked back down in the hole I was in. I had run out of bullets in the luger pistol. I only carried enough ammo that would fit, I couldn’t run around with a heavy bag.

“I recall slumping down and closing my eyes, waiting for him to pass me by, I didn’t want to fight him. It would be hard, he wasn’t tired looking, and he looked clean compared to myself. My clothes soaked, dirt covering a majority of the bottom, and my skin peppered dirt color. I could imagine the grease covering my hair. But really at the time what I looked like didn’t matter for anything but the fact that I was tired. I wanted to sleep again, all the emotions I had swelling in my chest in those few moments. I tried to listen for Alexandre’s movements, but all I could hear was ringing. I slowly moved from my leaning position and crouched on my knees to look at him again. He saw me when I did that, and the look on his face… I could have pissed myself in fear.”


	6. Chapter 6

“He glared at me, his eyes filled with fury and hate. I don’t really understand where it all came from but there was nothing I could do. My heart began to race and I could feel my body getting hot. This was the first time I have ever experience fear that made my body quiver and shake. I stood up, eyes still locked on Alexandre and legs jittering. He was walking up to me at this point, the only walking pace began to turn into a sprint. I took off running the best I could. But he was much faster, he too had the upper hand, my body was sore and I was at the point of exhaustion. He grabbed me by the back of my uniform and lurched me back. I stumbled over my own legs and landed right on my behind. He then stood over me similar to how a hunter does over their prey. All I could do was stare up into his eyes. The once white eye now full color, but they were empty. As if no coherent thought was going through his mind. 

“I created a monster. Alexandre was blind with power. I wanted to scream and have someone come for me. That wouldn’t ever happen. I was in the middle of a war, no one came if you screamed they left you for dead. Especially if you were in no man’s land.

“At the time, I knew I had to act fast, otherwise he would try to kill me. The battle between us became primitive. Alexandre moved swiftly and jabbed my left shoulder with his bone blade. Of course, mine expanded around his arm and slowed the blow and created a shield against it. Never before has my body moved so fast. I grabbed him by the same arm, while he pulled back to try and free himself, I pushed up and flipped the rotation making Alexandre the bottom. My body then released his hand. At the time I could only do one thing with my body, it was only strong enough to block heavy attacks, just as long as another spot on my body wasn’t being protected. I figured that out much later in life, around 1937, few years before world war two. 

“Anyway, once the calcium was back into my body I had to form my own blade to fight back, there was no chance in running right away. My next move was to strike him in the upper left rib cage, try to shatter the bone and have it jab into his lungs. The plan was to collapse his lung making it hard for him to breathe and function, that way I could run till I got enough rest to be focused. But it didn’t work. I stroked down and was immediately met with a vest of bone. There was recoil in my hand and I pulled away. I jumped back a bit to give myself space between me and him. Alexandre didn’t get up immediately, I knew that his bone was reforming as mine had. This gave me a chance to think of my next move. Then it hit me, I was in the war, I had weapons. That was when I reached for the Luger Pistol, though there weren’t many bullets left if I could penetrate the bone it would slow him down. Pulling it out I went to aim, just as he lurched up with two feet aimed at me. He was trying to knock me down but narrowly missed my figure. It caught me off guard and I almost lost my concentration.

“That’s when I took my chance and aimed at him, the first two shots missed firing in the dirt beside his head, as well as below his groin, but the third, and the last bullet in the gun, had hit him square in the knee. The kneecap shattered, and the scream that escaped his lips was so very pleasing. Pure agony, I then watched as he grabbed his leg cupping the top trying to hold the blood back, as it poured out like a volcano. When seeing the blood, it seemed to jump start something in my mind. This pleasure I gained from hurting him was all too good. That’s when I discovered I liked to kill more when there was a relationship between me and the victim. 

“I no longer had ammunition in the pistol leading me to drop it on the ground. I walked up to Alexandre, who was now in shock over his leg, I glanced down at him. I had no more words to say to him, I had nothing to do with him other than to abuse him as he had done with so many. I lifted my leg and with the strength, I could muster I roundhouse kicked his skull. Bone over my shin to create a stronger impact due to the lack of strength from exhaustion. He fell over like a pile of bricks without mortar. Looking at his body in the dim light, I could see new blood seeping out from his ear. I knew I didn’t kill him, but for the time being, he was left with a concussion or even bone shards left in his brain. 

“Only my fun was quickly ended by a loud booming noise that came from the right of me. A quick reminder that I was in a warzone and there were humans fighting for their rights on either side. I too knew that I should head back to the trenches, for rest, food, and more ammunition to seem normal at least to the Germans. Therefore I started to walk back. My mind was clouded with thoughts, wondering if I should rip Alexandre apart so he doesn’t live or to keep him there. For the sake of science. I had also wondered if it was worth killing any more people for the sake of killing and joy... 

“I made it back to the trenches, and all the adrenaline in my body drained. Causing me to pass out in the middle of the path. It felt like I slept for only a few minutes, but I woke up in a medical tent days later. I could hardly hear my ears were ringing very loud. However, I manage to hear a few soldiers in the back talking about the woman that had entered the trenches. They also said things along the lines of, how treacherous, how bad, they too called me a freak since my body wasn’t taking any needles or knives because a white substance kept coming out. Basically they didn’t like that I was a woman or a mutant. They had found out that I was a woman when I passed out, apparently, the bone structure that I kept up to look more masculine had converted back to my normal looks as my body began to repair itself. I began to panic and sat up, I knew I had to leave. 

“It was hard to leave, the surrounding camp swarmed with military officers and doctors. Unfortunately, I had to take the rough route. A doctor came in as I stood up and tried to restrain me, calling in a few others. I had to draw a bone blade and use the doctor as a hostage until I was out of the building and in a vehicle. This part of my life, it seemed to move so fast. After I was in a car and across the border into the Netherlands, since the country was neutral. It took a couple of days due to the condition of the country and the fact that military forces were following me. From the Netherlands, I ditched the car and the German uniform for normal street clothes. At that point I went to Belgium, from there I caught a boat to the United Kingdom. 

“I was also lucky at the time to get a boat from the UK into the US. I believe it was the last one since the US declared itself as neutral. While in the US, I tried to clear my head. Even though I was a cold-blooded murderer, there are many things about war you cannot forget. An example would be the trenches, watching your platoon die from chemicals, by breathing them in or having it burn their skin, or what I think is the worst was when a bomb or grenade went off and your buddies lose a leg or part of their head, then left in the mud to bleed out. Another thing you can never forget is the screams that are constantly being torn from people as they leave the world. I had sympathy for those soldiers. For many days I couldn’t sleep without screaming myself awake or having a night terror. War is the most horrid experience one could have. Sadly it wasn’t my last. 

“Many of the dreams I had consisted of No Man’s Land and Alexandre killing me. Death was something I didn’t want at the time. I was in a mess. When you are in such a mental state people don’t like to hire you, it was hard to find a job, and find a place to sleep at night. I ended up having to take the life of a family in order to hide out in their house. I broke in the back window of a home, climbed through, slicing the throat of some little girl's father, right in front of her. I tore the eyes out of the girl before gutting her, and the poor mother of that house. She was with child. A little boy… I ended up chopping the bodies up and burning them in their fireplace. The smell of the rotting and burning flesh made me sick at the time. I cried many nights over them. I didn’t know that there was a family living in the house. But I couldn’t let them live since they saw my bones, they saw how desperate I was.

“My questions at the time were,’ What if they find out, and tell the police? Would the government get that information? Would they know that I fought for the Germans?’ I was paranoid. For a long time, I was like that. I lived in that house for a long time. Till the power and water were shut off, as well as the gas to the stove. The mail piled up, bills, family cards, the little girl even got cards from her friends asking why she never came out to play. But through all of that, the father had gotten a drafting letter from the government. I was completely disconnected from the world. I soon found out that I didn’t need food to eat. After the power was shut off, and everything else I couldn’t make anything, plus food rotted, and there was nothing left to live off of for a long, long time. I used to sit alone in that home, waiting for someone to find me. Waiting to die with the memories. “ I sigh. 

“I soon left that house and got a job since there was a higher demand in women workers, and blacks since most of the men were off fighting at the end of WWI. I was able to make a lot of money at the time. I owned a small apartment, and I followed laws, I even went to college. Everything was going well, but nothing every stays perfect. Eventually, we won the war with Germany, and what you all call as the roaring twenties happened. That was a great time. Many things changed, all the way until the stock market crashed, and everything was thrown into despair. I was kicked out of my home, fired from my job, and was in debt for school. I was going to school to learn chemistry and biology since science had advanced since the last time I learned something. I had to live in Central Park with a bunch of other homeless people. Everything about life was absolute hell. But though I was living on the streets, I felt like I deserved it. It’s what I got for killing people, it’s what humans got for trying to take what isn’t theirs. Soon that self-indulgence turned into anger and hate. Again I was in a mess of emotions. “


	7. Chapter 7

“The Great Depression was long-lasting, and put a strain on everyone.. I didn’t want to be discovered. I eventually traveled out into the Upstate New York. There I met a nice family that allowed me to stay with them. A grandmother, husband, wife, and three children, two boys, and a little girl. They allowed me to sleep in the cellar, just as long as I helped out on their family farm. They were the ones that benefited from the Great Depression. They could grow their own food and sell it for profit.

“I felt okay living in that home, but I still was mentally harmed. Each night I had to barricade myself in the cellar to prevent my strange urges from seeping out. I didn’t want to kill them, but then again I did. I would fight myself until my body forced me to sleep. I would then collapse on the spot. It reminded me a bit of my past. Eventually, I told them how I had been in France when the German’s invaded. I told them about the atrocities I saw, to a certain extent, and I explained that I have had strange urges ever sense. I never told them what the urges were. I too told them not to bother me if I was sleeping, and to not go inside the cellar. My night terrors had caused me to scratch up the walls and door. 

“Then the day that the grandmother died approached. Her name was Ruth. It suited her, she was very small, her bones could be seen through her thin skin. Her body covered with liver spots, she looked much older than what she was. She died at age seventy-six, but she looked to be about a hundred. It was due to all the hard work she did on that farm. Her tales days prior to her death explained her entire life. That was the first time I witnessed someone dying not by my hand but to time’s forever winding clock. It bothered me that I wasn’t the one to kill her. I felt that I had missed out on my chances. 

“For the next few weeks, I was winding down on that one thought. I stole from a personal kill. It angered me, and the war that was in the back of my head seemed to fade away. It was my turn. This was going to be the first murder that was in the middle of the day at least for me. It started with the wife. She was starting lunch, standing in the kitchen facing the sink. I walked into the room from the stairs leading down to the basement. I had taken off my shoes, so the sounds of my heals didn’t click on their floor. I moved slowly, as to not draw attention. I then closed my eyes letting my ears see for me. The beat of her heart went with the song that she hummed. It was calm, happy even. That’s when I made my way over the threshold into the kitchen. The woman had motherly senses and turned around to see me, she smiled. My eyes slid back open when her heart changed but the smile dropped when she looked at my face, she had a concern. I can still see her face when I close my eyes sometimes. She was such a lovely lady. Only I crooked my head when she asked what was wrong. I soon smiled, the lurched forward at her. She didn’t step back nor did she scream. Even when my hand went through her diaphragm. She only had a questionable look as to why, much like the first girl Alexandre and I murdered together. She then whispered in her soft voice, ‘Why?’ Then she coughed letting a few droplets of blood splatter out over her cheeks and chin, some landing on my face and my shirt. A moment’s later I felt the warm liquids of her blood spill from her back and down my fingers. As she lost her life and slid back my hand came free and she made a loud bang that echoed through the house. But no one was in it, the husband and her kids were outside, working and playing. That’s when I moved to the kitchen sink and washed my bloody hand.

“ From the kitchen I went to the family room and sat on the couch, waiting for one of the kids, or more to walk in. It was a half-hour later that one came in, one of the children. He looked at me with a small smile, his eyes unnerved from the expression I held. He moved to head to the kitchen to see if lunch was ready. I soon followed him, moving quickly but quietly. I was able to place my hand over his mouth before he could scream after seeing the state his mother was in. I then bent over and whispered in his ear ‘Shhh. Don’t worry you’ll be seeing her shortly.’ Just as the sentence was over I heard a high pitched scream from behind me. One of the children followed after the brother. I let out a sort of growl, then slit the throat of the boy in my arms. Letting him bleed out. It wasn’t like I was going to chase after the child. Not this time I was going to let the victims come to me. I was going to let her grab her brother and father. Then I would take them out one by one in front of each other. 

“The blood didn’t seem like it was going to stop flowing, the boy had already choked on it and slipped unconscious. It wasn’t until the entire front of him was covered that the son finally fell over into his and his mother’s puddle of blood. I looked at the pale bodies now covered in waste. I felt a bit of laughter starting to boil up in my stomach. I soon heard yelling, they were screaming my name in anger and fear ‘EVELYN, EVELYN!!’ I bent down and wiped my hand off on the dead boy's clothes, then I moved out of the hall and into the family room. The husband stood with kids behind him looking past me at the two bodies. I smiled looking at the twenty gauge shotgun in his arms. I then readied myself for the blast that would come with the rage. I closed my eyes listened to the click, and soon the trigger, then the swirling of the bullet down the barrel, then the loud boom. Of course, the weapon’s force sent me flying back to land hard on the wood flooring. Only the sound of gasps came and cries. The little girl had finally let out her sobs, she was wailing. After a few minutes I opened my eyes, my stomach hurt, and I could see white when glancing over at the family. But I began to laugh at the image I saw. 

“My bones had formed a dome around the bullet as well as the shards from the shell. I gasped for breath and slowly began to stand. That’s when I heard the shifting of the gauge as he was readying to fire at me again. I was hit again with a loud blow, again in the same spot, the force knocked me off my feet again and I gasped. The pain was doubled and I was seeing stars. I coughed up a bit of blood, this time I didn’t get up for a bit. I was furious the next time I stood up, but I found the humor in the situation. I laughed, and the man yelled profanities, calling my versions of the devil, and an alien. I let my body try to heal itself. A large bruise forming over my stomach. I could hardly walk when feeling the pain. But what motivated me was when the young boy ran for the phone, when his father said he was going to call the cops. 

“It was the quickest I have ever run. I cut the wire leading to the phone and grabbed the kid by the hand pulling him to me, with the arm locked behind him. My right appendage hanging near his throat. I was laughing now. I threatened the man if he did anything else I would kill his second son. I soon had the man tied up and the daughter beside him. Though I said I wasn’t going to hurt his son, I lied and took his life the same way I did to the other. The man yelled over and over again cursing me. I was getting a thrill. This family, I had gotten to know so well. I then looked at the little girl, and soon he stopped. He then began to beg for her life. I smiled and moved over to him, ‘Okay, I’ll let her live.’ I said. 

“I moved to the man and placed my cheek against his chest listening to the quick rhythm of his heart. ‘Let’s see how long you can last.’ I said to him. Soon I began my work. I started to take just pieces of his skin, laying them out on the floor. He, however, didn’t scream, like he wasn’t going to give me the satisfaction. But what did I care? Of course, I had to recycle ways to kill him. I just wanted to make it the worse experience for the little girl. I gutted the man pulling out all his intestines. Now unlike the movies, they do not come out like noodles. They are all bunched together with fat and are connected to the cavities wall. I took them out all at once carving him out like a pumpkin, then clamping down the blood vessels so he couldn’t bleed out. Of course, the next thing to go on him was his stomach, but he closed his eyes, so I had to peel off his eyelids. But he started to bleed out too fast and slipped unconscious and died as I worked on him. I was peeved over that fact and grounded a punch into his skull letting the cracking sound fill my ears.

“The little girl in the mix of this was screaming, crying, and had even lost the little substance in her stomach. ‘Daddy, DADDY NO. WAKE UP!’” I shout imitating the scream, the sound of my voice echoing off the walls of the room, following up I laugh. “I then moved away from the body and walked upstairs of the house into the bathroom where I proceeded to wash all the blood and skin off of me. I then dressed in the clothes I found, of course being the fathers. Then I walked back down and tried to find the mother’s sewing kit. I had seen a red ribbon.

“It was in the dining room, in the corner on the floor. Their I tied my hair up with it and walked to the bodies. On the woman I placed the ribbon around her diaphragm, the sons I had it around their necks, and the father well I put the ribbon on his wrist. There wasn’t enough for his abdomen. After I cut the ties holding the girl and I left the house. She was still wailing as I closed the door behind me. I wasn’t sure where I was going to go, but it certainly had to be far away. But I felt new, refreshed. My head was cleared, I then began to walk.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I moved from New York to, Massachusetts. Only I wasn’t able to stay that long. The Newspapers were filled with stories about the Red Ribbon. It seemed that people were envious of how I killed and tried to imitate my work. Only it didn’t work. People can’t kill people the way I did. I didn’t leave weapons lying around, because I didn’t use any. But they did. The way they were cut it was just messy and ill artistic. Many murderers were caught because of their flaws. There are certain rules to live by, number one, Don’t get caught, and number two Don’t get caught. Anyway, the other thing that was in the newspapers was about England. Well, England, France, and Germany. Hitler soon came to rank and was trying to gain more territory for Germany since they lost so much in World War I. Also under reparations debt the entire country was suffering. 

“The countries, however, did the dumbest thing with the appeasement. They gave in to Hitler’s demand, and the man kept taking what he wanted, starting with Sudetenland in Czechoslovakia, then the entire country of Czech. It was basically given to him on a silver platter. Only Europe put their foot down when Hitler wanted Poland. Only that didn’t stop him and of course, in 1939 it was invaded. Once again a world war was started on September 1, 1939. All while this happened America was watching. Once again we were neutral. A series of acts were passed. There was one, it only allowed the US to sell weapons to England if they paid up front and carried them back from the country to their own, it was called cash and carry for those ill-educated. The money was going directly into America, and once again we had a profit. 

“America, however, didn’t stay neutral for long. It was two years later, December 7, 1941. The Japanese had surprised attack the US. They bombed many navy ships. They were trying to prevent us from interfering with their country since they were trying to take over China. The Japanese came in raids. I can’t say much since I didn’t experience anything in Hawaii. I can only say that the next day the news headlines all said War Declared on Japan by the US. At this point, draft letters were being mailed out almost every man got one. But there was a way to get out of your draft, all you had to do was be gay. 

“It wasn’t until late in 1942, that I actually entered the war. I had been working hard in factories to make different bullets. It wasn’t an easy job. If anything was done wrong or too quick the shell would explode and the gun powered in the factories would catch fire. Basically I worked in a bomb waiting to explode. I was very careful with my work, I couldn’t let my bones be exposed to anyone. But the payment was good, it allowed me to pay my rent, and since I didn’t have to eat all that often the ration stamps were easy to save. I was also able to make my own victory garden. The times were hard but it wasn’t completely terrible either. The times, also, changed the look of women, it was more acceptable to wear masculine clothes. It was also more acceptable to be a bit more independent. No longer did we have to rely on a man to make us a home, pay for it, and expect slippers and a martini to be handed to them at the doorstep. 

“But again I entered the war late. I had joined to become a pilot due to the fact that there was a shortage of them. They wanted to train a woman to be pilots so the men could go for combat duties oversea. I was lucky, I didn’t have to change any part of my body for this event. But the course was rigorous. Not only did I have to deal with learning the buttons on the plane, and how to fly it, I had to do physical training and psychedelic training. It took a long time to learn everything, took me a year. From 1942 to 1943. 

“Flying...flying was so amazing. It filled me with life. To soar above the clouds looking down at the sea. It was the best feeling. I boarded an aircraft carrier and by March 15th I was in the air. I drove Messerschmitt Bf 109, it was small and cramped in the pit, but that didn’t stop me from enjoying it. I was the seventh plane of the aircraft carrier, and we formed outlines heading directly over France. However, as we headed over the Germans were coming at us. They had numerous aircraft I think they were mostly Focke-Wulf Fw 190 a fighter, Dornier Do 17 a light bomber, and several others. I was part of the first crusade, meaning I was able to participate in the fun first. 

“The speakers boomed with the voices of the others sending out different flight patterns in order to take the Germans with the least amount of casualties. I relayed my own ideas, but of course, they had been canceled. With the final ‘Roger’ over the speaker we began. First maneuvering to the left. The back rows moving to the right to give a larger spread of bullets. Then we accelerated, pulling the head of the planes up to get the incline and go above the other’s planes. Within fifty seconds the fight engaged with the strongest part of the Axis Powers. Soaring up and over I released my barrage of bullets. They parallel spray damaged two of their Fw 190’s causing a small flame to erupt, then the wing of one burst and it spiraled into the other. The planes then dropped out of the grey sky like bricks. I will admit I was cheering for myself. I then balanced the wings plane and looked around to see others firing. The bullets were hard to miss they were bright red due to the heat at which they accelerated. 

“I was broken out of my trance when I heard over the intercom, within my headset.’ Evelyn get your head out of your ass! They're coming from all sides of you.’ With that, I blinked and looked around. Through the smoke that started to build up from the planes that caught on fire, there were three Fw 190s on either side of me and one directly above me. The one on the right was moving faster than my plane, and I wasn’t sure what they were planning. Then the one above me began to fire rounds at the cockpit. I turned to the right and slowed down having the bullets hit the edge of the left-wing. I could feel the vibrations. But then once more I heard over the radio channel, a command to get the Germans off my tail. Quickly two flying tigers came and picked the three right out of the air. 

“The German planes began to burst into flames. The smoke that came from them created another barrier that we couldn’t see out of. Then I called out to go above the smoke. Grabbing the control I pulled up and balanced out, now looking at blue skies. The clouds around were consistent and puffy, it was beautiful, below me was complete chaos. Black and grey clouds covering both American and German sky vehicles. I took a breath and dove back down. Since the relays were not coming through. I wasn’t a high ranking officer so whatever I said was pointless, though through my age I had wisdom. The clouds split apart for me as I sank into the atmosphere. Over the speaker, I could hear bullets from another pilot’s mic. 

“Pushing the handle down on the dash, I descended even more. I could see fires on the ground, smoke rising, and being blown away by smaller winds below. I too could see parachutes opening, some having bullets being shot into them from the ground below as they fell into enemy territory. But before I could gawk any longer, a vibration came from the left of my planes. Glancing up a fighter plane for the Axis zoomed by and flipped, towards me. I turned to try and avoid it then moved up into the smoke to try and hide, but once again the plane did a loop and was following behind me. It shot to the left, and I moved to the right, then to the left, weaving through the spray while the guns cool. Then I flipped my plane to try and get behind the other. As I did that being suspended upside down having gravity trying to pull me from my seat as if I was in slow motion I was able to see the man in the other sky weapon. His eyes focused glancing at the plane, his hand over the wheel. 

“Before I knew it I was completely behind the man, upside down, trying to turn back around, doing a loop. I then aimed and began to shoot at the alternate plane. Some of the bullets struck the side of the wings and a few as he tried to maneuver out of the way hit the tail. That sent him off the path, trying to getaway. I followed him, locked tight on his position, and continued to fire small rounds at him trying not to waste the limited amount of ammunition the plane carried. But the hunk of junk wouldn’t go down. I ended up running out of projectiles, and my fuel tank was starting to run empty. I needed to head back. That was what I had planned at least. But the same junk pile came after me. I wanted to speed up but if I did that I would have made it to the ship, I then hoped that somebody would get him for me. I then felt similar shaking from between the cockpit, as I glanced to the right and left I saw the holes in the wings. I flipped a few things and tried to balance the plane to get it to keep going, but I heard a number of things outside my speakers, a number of alarms went off inside. Telling me that fuel was low, that the wings were damaged as if I couldn’t see that for myself, then saying that altitude was being lost at a fast rate. I began to click and switch things just as the plane started to head into a nosedive. 

“Pulling up hard on the wheel I tried to even the plane out for a more gentle landing. Then the wings began to shake and glancing over once again I could see the wind bending around the planks of metal. There was no possibility of myself pulling it back up. I then strapped on a parachute and forced open the hatch. I jumped letting the air take up my lighter body and watching the plane drop. I quickly shuffled to open the fabrics and tried to steady them in order for me to ride the wind. For a while, I was in the air watching my plane slowly burst and catch on fire before it hit the ground. It littered the field with small fires and metal, along with whatever oil was left in the large tank. 

“Less than a minute to the ground someone shot up the open parachute fabric and I began to fall faster. Readying to land faster, I hit the ground with a sounding crunch of dirt and legs. My body following the uneven equilibrium. I felt a shooting pain come from my legs then up to my body. I laid for a few more seconds waiting for the pain to subside to a decent level in order for me to get up and move to a better-sheltered area. 

“For a while, it was quite, neither side shot bullets and the sky war had subsided, for now, both sides going back to base to fuel up. I had walked for several hours going to the carcasses of planes to salvage anything, and to parachutes that laid open with dead soldiers next to them, colored in black charcoal. I was trying to find a gun, something long-ranged than my powers. I had no luck, anything that could have been something of worth was either burned, melted, or snapped in two. I glanced up for the first time in hours, the night sky had been breaking through the black clouds made by us. The moon if there was one couldn’t be seen, everything was pitch black. 

“I was starting to become exhausted from all the movement, and a few of my muscles were sore from overworking, even my bones ached from moving around trying to fix serious wounds. I never stopped, not until I saw lights moving in the distance when I approached a small forest patch. There I froze waiting to see what troops lay ahead of my path. I wished it was any of the Allies. But the changing blew that wish out of the water. It was a motivation march song, and it was in German. My heart began to race, and I began to panic taking in small breaths that made me start to go numb. I ducked down and rested my back against a tree out of their view. I knew that I could survive a few bullets, but I didn’t want to die there. I didn’t want to be just like the rest of the humans that never got recognition in WWI. 

“I sat there, behind that tree for many hours. There were so many people moving, marching. I had ended up passing out from being so tired. When I woke up again the sun was beating down through the trees, and the sky was clearer than the day before. The noise that had surrounded me was gone, everything was silent, calm… I slowly got up glancing around trying to find something in the distance that I couldn’t see in the pitch of night hours before. I was lost, I had no watch to tell time, no compass for direction, nothing. I wanted to cry, I wanted so badly to be found. But mentally slapping myself for beginning to get soft, I started my hike. Heading to the path the Germans had marched on, only going the opposite direction. They couldn’t have been far from town. 

“I don’t know how long it took me to get to the next actual town, but it was no five-minute walk. It was a couple of days. I ducked behind many things and dropped to the ground at any noise I heard at first. Before I realized that there was not a single Nazi in the town. There were only a few people that I could see from the buildings. But I didn’t take a chance, I snuck behind homes, and in alleys. I needed to find a phone, or a map, anything to get me to somewhere safe. But as I was waiting for the sun to drop once more, a kid spotted me. My eyes and his went wide. He immediately noticed that I wasn’t a german by the clothes, and the color of my hair didn’t match the whole master race idea. I think he was going to scream or run. But I didn’t hesitate. I ran and grabbed him pulling him behind the building with me. Hand over his mouth and arm wrapped around his torso. I then spoke to him, I asked him to give me a map and I wouldn’t hurt him or anyone else. I then let go and the boy ran off. 

“The kid came back ten minutes later without a map, and I could hear other footsteps following him. I cursed in my mind and began to remove my jacket. I didn’t want to get blood on it. I then stepped out slowly, glancing up I saw the boy with fear in his eyes, and two other men holding small guns in their hands aimed directly at me. Once again something in me snapped, I shook my head and said in the softest German voice ‘I wish you hadn't done that’ I began to walk grabbing the boy first, the men getting ready to fire but I used the kid as a shield. I was going to get what I want until I had a moment of relapse and I automatically snapped the boy's neck. A loud crack came from him that send shivers down my body, and he went limp. I smiled something devilish and the two men standing before tried to fire as many rounds as they could. I just stepped forward slowly letting the bullets hit me, going through my body, only to have a bone cover the hole. The began to back up as if to run, but I grabbed them. Rooting myself to the ground and pulling them back. The force causing them to lose balance and fall back. I sighed, and told them all I wanted to be a map, no one would have gotten hurt if I was given on. 

“Then in plain sight I killed them both. Breaking one’s head open to bleed over the dirt ground, and the other I decapitated. Kicking the head down the street as I walked away going to the first house directly in my path. I reached it in a matter of minutes. I then broke the door down. Having a woman scream in fear and husband shouting to get me out. I moved to the kitchen and raided their dinner eating with my hands as I walked around looking for a phone. The husband went out of the house while I raided and came back as I was dialing the only number I remembered, he had a gun. I looked over at him and sighed lifting my shirt yelling go ahead at the top of my lungs. As the bullet shot my body reached out and caught it a few seconds before it reached my body. Then I growled angrily at him trying to get him to go away. It was pleasant seeing the fear in his eyes. I really enjoyed it. But I finished the number code and waited for anyone to pick up. 

“But nothing sounded. I slammed the phone down. I was mad, simply burning with anger, and I let it out turning tables, kicking walls, punching doors, anything to make me feel better. Once I calmed down I began to look for maps, anything to at least get my barrings. In one of the dressers upstairs I found one under a pile of junk. I then walked down the stairs opening it and laying it on the table in the dining room. The woman and man stood in an alternate room, watching me both wide-eyed, shaking. I glared up and them and motion for them to come forward. Then I spoke in my broken German, asking them where I turned out I was in Basel, Switzerland. A bordering town from France. I had flown in so far, and walk for a long time. I was shocked. I didn’t understand why I was so far inland. It was infuriating how much I progressed in the wrong direction. I then had to head all the way back to try and reach Dijon France, an airbase that was taken by the Germans in 1940 in the Battle of France. I knew that there was a camp an airbase there. I could get a German plane, and try and head back to the West of France. I then grabbed the map of the country and the border, took a few pieces of fruit off the table, and walked out of the house. I went back to the initial building I was hiding at and grabbed my airforce jacket and began my hike. I hoped that It wouldn’t take me the same amount of time that it did walking to the city. “


	9. Chapter 9

“It took me a working man’s week to reach the next town. I kept having to hide out in trees and tall grassed for hours waiting for soldiers to pass me by. I could handle a few bullets but when it came to a small army I knew I didn’t have a chance in surviving. I still feared death, and my emotions would be turned up when I felt any sort of danger such as that. I can understand while normal people get messed up in the head when going to war. But I wasn’t normal was I? When I first came to the boundary of the town I wondered how I was going to get a plane of my own. The whole place was surrounded by Nazi’s and SS. SS being the elite of soldiers. The men that would not go down no matter how hard you tried. My hands shook in my pockets as I spied. Watching men go through their shifts. By the second day, I had it memorized. There was a ten-minute interval between guards in the front of the city. That was how I could get inside. 

“About three hours later, or at least that’s what it felt like, the sun started to descend causing the clouds in the sky to turn an auburn red, then to a darker purple, until the whole sky turned a midnight blue. The small forest I was in became a perfect black, while in the distance I could see the light’s in the town ignite. It cast a small aura of yellow light around the entire base. It took about forty minutes later for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then I climbed down the tree trying my best not to shake branches around me to make unnatural wind sound. I move to the tree closest to the town, peaking out I waited for a shift to end. Meanwhile, I zipped up my dirty jacket to cover the dirt-stained white shirt that stood out in the darkness of the night. 

“As soon as the two men in the front of the base turned around I began my light jog to the front. Counting in my head by Mississippies. It took about four minutes to reach the front, I placed my back against the wall and slowly looked over the corner. I scouted seeing no one in the distance, I slipped around that corner only to hear subtle voices. I needed to move elsewhere, and I walked around the building into the shadows. My eyes were growing weary and I was tired. I hadn’t gotten enough sleep. I glanced around me to see if there was an open window, there was nothing causing me to move. Sneaking through the alleys, I managed to accidentally knock over metal trash cans drawing attention to my location. I then heard voices getting closer, my heart began to pound in my chest, though I knew it was only two men. They could bring so many more with their shouts. I moved back trying to hide between trash cans ducking down in order to be completely out of view. Only they were running and they spotted me as I ducked down. 

“They told me to get out from hiding, but when I didn’t move they came to me. My hands shaking I slowly stood. Glancing at their uniform, they were two members of the SS. One grabbed me by the collar and held me against the wall asking me questions as to why I was in the camp and how I got inside without them knowing. The other kept his gun pointed at me. I tried to answer, but the person interrogating me was only a young adult. No older than twenty-five. I didn’t mean to stare, but I was disgusted and intrigued. Once again I was put between a rock and hard place. It was the question of do I really want to keep fighting, or should I just give up. But then I felt a blow to the side of my ribs, I guess I took too long to answer. When I didn’t flinch and I saw the boy shaking his hand off in slight pain, I began to remove my hands from my pockets. Then I spoke in broken German, telling them that they should just leave me alone and let me take a plane or the whole base would be in trouble. But they only laughed. 

“I can still hear the echoing of their laugh in my head, even when I’m sleeping. It was nervous but malicious. They had other intentions, they were not going to simply kill me. The man holding my collar kneed me in the chest and I doubled overplaying their games. I placed my hands on the ground, it was cold and refreshing. The brisk air of the night was chilling to the bone. I was wrapped up in not getting caught that I didn’t have a chance to admire the beauty. They told me to get up and walk. But I didn’t move, I refused to cause the one to kick me in the stomach and the other to hit me in the head with the back of his gun. I guess they were trying to knock me out, so I played along. I don’t know what lead me to know that they were going to take me inside. Perhaps it was common. 

“Anyway, I kept myself limp as one of the men kept me over his shoulder. I let my ears do the seeing for me. Listening I could hear that we were walking on stone, and the buildings were made of brick by the way the stone’s sound bounced off. Then we turned a corner since the sound ricocheted down three other paths. After that, a door opened, made of wood like usual. The floor was made from wood, and there were many objects in the room, since the sound didn’t echo as much, and it made me thing. It made me wonder who lived in the house before the Germans took it over. Was it a family, or was is a single man. Were they really French or were they an alternate race. Was their an old lady? The door behind me shut, and the man carrying me started to head upstairs by the angle in his movement, and the elevated breath he took as his body exerted extra effort to carry me. I knew I wasn’t any day-old package I had a bit of weight to me. 

“The next thing I felt was being dropped roughly onto a bed. The cushion under me squeaked and bent to my weight. The be was wire set and very uncomfortable. The family must have been moderately wealthy I thought. Since they had material things, but not of a finer quality. Footsteps could be heard leaving the room, and some going upstairs. I then opened my eyes and looked around. At first, they throbbed with the unexpected light right by the bed. The room was dirty. There was mold in the corner of the ceiling the wallpaper, rose flowered, was peeling in places, and was a soft yellow color from the sun’s rays. The bed I was on smelled of age. and the cover’s on it were ripped, and stained a dark grey from dust and dirt that was being dragged into the room. The flooring was almost a black-brown color from not being taken care of properly, and all the knick-knacks on dressers and shelves were either broken or tossed on the ground to be forgotten.

“Soon the footsteps came back into the room, and I and the two men locked eyes before they rushed over to tie me down, and try to place a bandana over my mouth to stop me from yelling. But I didn’t move or fight. I was relatively calm. The fabric they used to bind my hands were relatively soft, though tight and cut blood circulation off to my fingertips. The ones around my legs were not as bad since there was more circumference. I figured they were going to kill me once I got the information, but first wanted to consult a general of some sort. They were too young to act on their own, and they had fear in their eyes. Though the pronounced face showed nothing but neutrality. There is a certain way in which people act that I have noticed, when they feel uncomfortable they will either try and hide it, or they were doing things that are hardly noticeable. When they are upset, their eyes tend to take on a softer shape, and eyebrows tend to move slightly from their natural placement. All these I took into account while I watched them interact with one another. 

“I wish I could say that I felt bad for how the two felt, but I can’t. They both left the room, and I could hear them talking as they moved down the steps, one was going to get his gun, and other was going to get different tools from the kitchen to use against me when interrogating me. From that point, I forced bone to come from my arms and used pressure to break the bindings from my arms. I then untied the gag and cut the remaining rope from my legs. I brought both my legs up to me and crossed them letting my hands lay in my lap. There I waited for the two to come back. 

“I yawned wanting to sleep, but not until they were put in their place. It was about twenty minutes before they came back upstairs. I never understood why these two men did what they did. Taking me hostage instead of killing me on the spot, or even leaving me alone for so long in a room. I do however understood the emotion on their faces when they saw me sitting completely still staring at the doorway. Utter shock and fear. Priceless. I then told them once more in a more unsettling monotone, that all I wanted to be a plane, then nobody would have gotten hurt. They both moved into the room probably to sedate me once more. But I put my hand up to them in a slicing motion. Get me a plane I said, but they only mocked me.” I sigh, “Those fools. Once they got close enough, of course, severed their brain stem from their necks without moving too much. It was almost immediate death. Watching them drop was a delight. The blood from their bodies dripped down slowly from my fingertips, it was warming against the cold air in the room and it tickled a bit, as the crimson sparkled in the soft glow of lamplight. 

“The first man that fell I used his coat to clean my hands, but the second one, of course, took it off and covered my own jacket with it. It was going to be easier for me to sneak around with a similar coat. It was still warm, I could feel the leather coat underneath heat up a bit. But the thing reeked, both of alcohol and body odor. Before I left the house to walk to the airbase miles away, I grabbed a small meal to stop the noisy gurgling in my abdomen, and I took the weapon that would no longer be needed by the soldiers. I looked out the window from the lower level of the house, the sky was still dark, but I knew it would lighten soon. I contemplated how long I had, and figured I better find someplace to sleep for now. I went back upstairs, and inside the attic of the home by a small pull-down door in the ceiling. There was hardly any room causing me to contort my body to fit. It was very uncomfortable but there was no other place that I knew guards wouldn’t be station in.

“That day’s dream I remember so clearly. I was in a shroud of darkness, only it was thick like fog, and held a consistency like water. I was suspended in the air, and every time a sound would go off flickers of light would appear in the distance, reds, yellows, greens, any color depending on the severity of the noise. Along with the colors, the fluid around me would get closer and closer. Until I was choking, and when I was at my last breath I woke up. The space around me filled with my own bone. Like spikes gripping to the wood and entangling my body. I kept that hold for a while confused until everything came to mind and I relaxed.

“ I shifted my body getting ready to leave the hiding hole, but through the thin panels of wood I could hear a deep voice, it was talking to a few other weary breaths, anger was its main influence. The voice demanded to know what happened to the two men. Where was the jacket for LeonÃ¡rd and the weapons? The confusion in the other’s was a bit hysterical. But what I did after was even better. I quickly slammed the door to the attic down and jumped down, it startled the whole ground and they all began to pull their weapons. But the general ordered them to hold, I then remove the soldier's coat and tossed it on the ground and displayed my airforce jacket. I cracked a smile and began to remove that one as well. I didn’t want it to get tarnished. It was clear that the main soldier knew I killed them, and he soon ordered them to shoot, Just as I dropped the brown leather coat. The bullets from the eight different men hurt.

“Though my body splintered the barrage hurt, some passing through and damaging my body. Blood came from my body and covered the bone, and some of the wood in front of me. I looked down at it, watching the newly covered bloodstreams follow the same path downward only to for droplets that fell of whenever I exhaled. I looked back up at the men, all of them shocked and horrified at the monster before them. I remember shaking my head and drawing out my cartilage appendages to form blades, then the next moment was a flurry of moves trying to avoid being hit while I massacred the group of men. I gathered ammo for the gun I acquired, it being Gustloff Volkssturmgewehr, which was a semi-automatic rifle. 

“I gathered my coat and the other one sliding them on one after another. I was going to leave the hose through the lower levels but more soldiers were coming in because of the gunshot they heard in the vicinity. I didn’t want to spend any more time in the town, instead of heading down the stairs to encounter more soldiers, I broke the window with the back of the gun and hopped out. I then took off running into the evening.”


	10. Chapter 10

“It took many hours to reach the airbase. It wasn’t exactly in Dijon, but that was the city it was associated with. Once again it was nearly pitch black out and everything was hard to see, the clouds covered the crescent moon, but some light illuminated from the other stars in the sky.

“That’s one thing I will never be able to forget. The skies were always so beautiful at night. There was hardly any light pollution and you could see the mixture of blues, whites, yellows, and occasional red stars. If it was possible to lay outside every night during the war I would have, but the risk of being spotted and killed wasn’t worth it. 

“Anyway, I walked along the path of a tanker. The tracks left in the mud could still be seen but the heavily armed vehicle couldn’t be seen. Judging by the tracks and how deep they were from a Konigstiger, know better as a King tiger. Those were the most powerful tanks during WWII. Its armor was nearly impenetrable from the front and it had an 88mm gun mounted on it. That sort of tank made it hard for American soldiers to fight back. I kept following the tracks hoping that I wouldn’t come across it because I would never be able to run fast enough. 

“The day I reached the airbase I think was May 15, 1944, the entire place was filled with men in uniform. I had no idea what I was going to do. I never really had a plan, I just knew what I wanted from the base. My hands were shaking again. For a long time, I sat on the outskirts out of sight in the tall grass, about a mile away from the tank tracks. My german was still rusty and I only had the top part of the uniform, which was way too big on me. I really only had one way to do it, I would have to kill someone and steal their identity. 

“I then came to the hypothesis, if I do by chance get away with it, how long will I be in the air unauthorized? How will I even start the plane? I figured I would have to do it at night again, but even that would cause problems, I wouldn’t be able to fly at night. I kept wanting to slam my head on the ground and give up, just rot in the spot till someone won the war. While laying back with my eyes shut I took in the sun’s rays. My body heating up and starting to have light perspiration. The sky was clear no clouds, nothing. For a while, it seemed like the world was at peace. There was a slight breeze that rolled in causing the long grass to gently rack itself across my face, creating a familiar tickle. My thoughts exactly ‘I remember this feeling, years ago. When I was a child I used to lay in the grass.’ A sense of calmness rolled over me until I fell asleep.

“It was dusk once more when I awoke, the temperature dropped a little, but I was still warm. I slowly sat up looking around, nothing changed but the time. I got up and headed to the far side of the base’s fence. I could at least climb the fence and get on the tracks, see how long I could make it without slaughtering lives. I brought one hand up and rubbed my eyes removing the grit. Then I began to take off the elite jacket, then my own. Ducking down a bit to hide the white shirt I took it off and wiped the sweat off my torso, neck, and face that begun to itch. The shirt had turned a darker shade of yellow due to its filth. My hair still being the long length it was had unraveled and the tie that it was bound in had been lost a while back. Thus causing me to rip the shirt and tie the strands up within the band, discarding the shirt. I then wrapped the leather coat around my waist and put the ss coat back on. This was all I could do, try to blend in without really blending in. I started to get closer to the base, I was about six minutes away. That’s when I began to change the structure of my face. I shifted the bones within it using my hands to feel what I was doing. I tried to give myself a more masculine appearance so at first glance I wouldn’t be noticed, or at a distance, I looked normal. 

“The fence was rusted, and covered in barbed wire. As I approached I made sure to squat down and crawl to stay in the shadows of the grass. Hoping that the men were too tired to notice a dark figure moving. At the moment time seemed to slow down, and everything seemed to be elevated. My breath sounded like wind, the gravel shifting under my feet sounded like a boulder falling down a mountain, and the ring of my fabric against my skin echoed in the grass. My heart pounded in my chest. it was loud, loud enough that anyone could hear it from a mile away. But that wasn’t the worst of the noise, the fence makes it worse. My weight caused it to bend and creak since it was old, the rust added extra sound as it crumbled off into small clumps attaching to my clothes, leaving a subtle red tint in areas. The barbed wire that lined the top bent inward leaving an uneven pattern distribution. Unfortunately once I was on the other side of the fence I misplaced my footing and slipped causing a clattering of metal, the wired fence slamming against the metal support rod. It echoed through my ears and down my body. I knew someone had to hear it. Immediately I got up and went to find cover. 

“Voices came from my left as I hid by barrels of plane fuel. Then about five sets of footsteps began to look around. I could see the beams of light from the men’s torches. They looked around and I sat in place in a very uncongenial game of hiding and seek. But this time there was no safe word to shout if they found you. Sitting in the dark I kept taking a light breath to hinder my heart’s pulse. Each time footsteps would come close I kept whispering ‘keep moving’ or ‘ go back the other way’. 

“I was very close to the planes, I wondered if I ran fast enough and got into one would I be able to make it in the air before being in critical danger. Slowly from my seated position, I tried to get into a running crouch. Once again the small grains of dirt crunched under my boots. I leaned back once more time as someone came by, and out of all the lucky bastards, he was the one that turned around and spotted me. My eye, of course, went wide and he did as well. He shouted and went to grab me by the arm, but I launched at him throwing all my weight onto him. He toppled over and I landed on top. Everything seemed to move slow as I heard running in the distance to the right of me. 

“I quickly got into gear and began to crawl off the man, and began to run. At first, my legs wavered about to give up on me from even balance which made it look like I was going to fall a few times. Until I was able to stable myself. I could hear shouting behind me and many more steps. Then sirens went off, and guns were being loaded. I heard all of it. The crackles the pops, the eerie screech of emergency. I kept moving everything in me moving faster than it should, I could feel the burn in my legs from muscles being overworked, my lungs stung and felt like they were stuck to my rib cage. My throat began to fill with unwanted mucus making it harder to breathe. But I could see the Dornier Do 217 for my disposal. Guns began to go off and I could hear the bullets fall in the range of my feet. They couldn’t get a direct hit because of the night and the way in which I waddled, but there were so many men. I think some had been trying to get into the planes to prepare for an invasion because engines started up in the distance. But once I reached the Dornier Do 217 another pilot was starting it up. I ran to the left of it that way I do not get hit with any of the bullets from armed soldiers. I hopped up on the wind and moved to the cockpit ducking when I heard a ricochet of a bullet of the metal. I looked at the man I remember saying sorry I need it more to him before I stabbed him through the head to stop him from fighting back then I tossed the body aside. 

“A squadron of me then started to run after the vehicle as I closed the hatch and started the sequence of the plane. The tires screeched under me, and I laughed. The plane road down the runway which was now clear since other planes had been flying out ready to fight back an invasion. I pulled up on the wheel and as the tires rose the mechanical bird took flight it shook madly at the speed. I could feel everything and I laughed the whole time from the ground to the sky. My lungs burning, my body aching and my mental state unhealthy. I kept yelling ‘What a bunch of dumb fucking luck!’ But I wasn’t out of the clear. I could hardly see the other planes that I knew where flying around. I then settled down using one hand to keep the plane stable and the other to slide the belt on, then swapping arms till I was safe. Then I tried to calm my breathing. I needed all the air I could get. I had to stay at a low level, and I had to be focused. If I went too high I could pass out, blood would rush to my feet, though there was already plenty in my legs from running. 

“Once everything seemed calm I looked straight ahead completely focused on trying to see in the dark. I didn’t encounter any problems while flying back to the Allies controlled portion of France. When everything seemed fit I began to relax a bit more. I began to look around for radio to call in, just to alert someone that way I wouldn’t be shot out of the sky, but that was behind me, but it was too far to reach and steer at the same time and I didn’t want to lose any altitude because there was no way I would be able to lift it up. All I could do was sit and try and come in slow, although while peering around I could see that the engine was only half full, and the metal bird was loaded with bombs. I knew I had to release them in order to fly without waiting for oil.

“ At that point, I had to raise the beast so when the bombs went off it didn’t send pieces of dirt into my direction unbalancing the wings, also the wind effect from the upward explosion, and the change in weight. Slowly I turned and increased latitude, releasing the explosive cargo. Even over the roar of the engine, I could hear the whistle of the bombs. Then the large boom that came as each touched Earth’s surface. Flashes of white light came from the surface as well. But once everything has dropped the plane seemed to move faster, once again I slowly began to lower it. I looked at the gauge and it had one-fourth of a tank left. I recall slapping the steering wheel and hoping it lasted till dawn. Even if I had to make a rough landing I just needed it to last that long.”


	11. Chapter 11

“But just like everything else it didn’t go according to plan. It was maybe an hour before dawn when the fuel ran out. I tried my best to slow the plane and decrease the altitude, but without a track and better wheel suspension, you're bound to crash and get badly wounded. Each meter down the wings began to shake, I then hit the button to deploy the wheels or so I thought, but they had gotten stuck. A mechanical malfunction. Once I was in landing range, a number of bells and alarms went off. The entire thing was rocky, but after several minutes I hit the ground. 

“The metal shook and skidded across the uneven terrain. The noise began to crunch whenever the plane would lift and slab back down. Meanwhile, in the pit I was shaking like a madman locked in the seat, and banging my head against the wall and chair. By the last shake, the belts that restrained me gave away and I flung forward slamming my temple against the steering wheel. Stinging pain shot from my entire body and I could feel warm liquid fall from. My eye slowly closed, I was certain I had a concussion, it made me so tired, I just laid there. 

“When I awoke there was a soldier surrounding the plane trying to lift the broken and glass cage that kept me from flying out of the vehicle. Everything was a blur, I tried saying something but only murmurs came out in a groggy tone, someone shouted ‘We got a live one’ Then arms lifted me out, ‘It’s Airman Evelyn sir.’ In the blurs, I saw figures and the mesh of green, and tan colors. But after that I passed out, only to wake again in a hospital tent. Upon opening my eyes I was greeted with sheets surrounding my bed. Granting personal privacy while they recovered. My ears then picked up the sound of groaning and coughing along with other unhealthy sounds a human can make. I slowly sat up but felt resistance coming from my upper arms abdomen and legs. They bound me to the bed. I began to struggle to shake the bed, I wanted to cut the things away but I knew better than to use my abilities in public. What would happen?

“A small voice rung and the curtains opened. A nurse came forth along with other men, judging by the decorations on the coat once was General and the other a Corporal. The nurse approached me and looked down at both hate and horror. My heart began to pick up and I could only guess as to what happened. When the two men entered they stood by the bedside introducing themselves. But they have gotten serious. First, they wanted to know why an American soldier was in a German uniform and had a plane. What the purpose of it was. I told them, everything I could without a single hesitation in the information. But then they asked in a single ringing tone that still haunts me. ‘What are you?’ What do you mean? I asked. They said I knew what they were talking about then they pointed to my body, and continued to ask what I was. I didn't know what to say then. I had a feeling that they thought I was a German spy and something they developed to beat the American army. I felt my face go warm and tried to explain, but they didn’t believe me. They thought me to be crazy, under brainwashing. What ignorance. 

“But after a while all this lead to was myself moving from the air force to a soldier to fight on the mainland, under close surveillance. I could hardly even breathe without permission. It was like that for several months. Up until December 16, 1944. That was the day that the Battle of the Bulge started. I had been sitting in one of the unloading trucks while it was driving down a path made by the Allies. There was little to no time to react as a shell from a nearby german tank launched at the truck narrowly missing the left side. It was loud and blew my eardrum. I fell from my seat when the truck suddenly accelerated and jolted to the right. But the sudden movement was too much for the car on the frozen ground. It turned over and everyone else inside fell on top of me. It took a few minutes to collect ourselves and check for injuries before evacuation and checking the drive. 

“The snow was too cold for most of the soldiers. We were not fitted properly for the climate. In a matter of minutes our boots were soaked and out feet freezing. But we marched after not being able to get the truck back up. We had to regroup with everyone else. Had to declare our status. But unlike the rest, I didn’t follow suit. I manage to convince the small set of soldiers that I can scout alone and report back in a few minutes. It took a bit of time. I knew that they would all get in deep trouble if I left, but I didn’t like being surveyed. Once I was given a nod, I started to run on the slick snow. I wanted to go as far as I could before they changed their minds. 

“I rand for five minutes straight, by the time I was done I couldn’t feel my lungs and the burning in my chest was too much. The snow and heavy atmosphere were hard to move in. Even in my condition, I was starting to get cold and freeze up. Part of my past struck me when that happened. I felt trapped and irritated. I don’t like to be confined. Several meters in front of me I could see an arrangement of soldiers, some just standing around and others marching. I turned around and started to make my own way back to the allied forces. There is not much to say, for the most part, I just ran back and forth for a while. Until a week past. I was then granted a weapon and I was fighting back. 

“I shot at the enemies with the best precision I could, at night I would raid their camps killing as much as possible, making the least amount of casualties for us as possible. I was being used, I was a weapon, nothing more. It was only after I returned from my pillaging that I was spoken to with uttermost nervousness by fellow soldiers. I would stand by fires made in the dirt to keep warm and unstick my frozen limbs. I would stuff my boots with newspapers that were plastered on houses to keep my feet them from freezing over to the point were walking wasn’t possible. I wasn’t granted any food because those who were alive needed it. Rules were being broken, basic humanity rules, and I was losing whatever compassion I had left for people. By Christmas I was finished with everyone, people and lives meant nothing to me. 

“ I then set off on new year's day, without any weapon or anyone’s knowledge. It had been mid-morning. I moved to the German’s side of the war and I only killed. By this time the German’s had been running out of fuel, and other supplies. The men I came across on the battlefield some were no older than twenty, other’s looked starved, and few didn’t have weapons. I watched from distances as they got shot, blown up, died of starvation, and everything else. I had even seen a few men kill themselves once they had one bullet left in their gun. But up close I would watch the life drain away from their eyes as they passed away from my hand. Nothing mattered I began to be numb. Alexandre came to mind at that time too. I should find him I thought. He and I were alike. 

“I started to walk. I walked in a straight path, getting hit by bullets, getting spotted by soldiers, having grenades explode near me. Nothing caused me to flinch. I was blind to the images around me, and I couldn’t hear anything either. I was in my own world. When someone came across my path I would simply end their life. It didn’t matter what age, race, or gender, not even the side they were fighting on mattered. Looking at it now I had become Alexandre when I first saw him in France during WWI. Now, this next part may terrify you. But when I had a moment of relapse and recalled where I was and what I was doing I realized how hungry I was. So I ate on the only thing I could, the dead. It wasn’t hard either. One bite into the cold flesh, then another, before I knew it, I had eaten an entire thigh. Blood didn’t trickle down this man’s leg either. It had been too frozen to do so. From that day I’ve eaten twelve people. 

“I have no regrets about it. You, humans, lead me to it. You must control what isn’t yours to control. You must demolish what you are afraid of. If something is stronger than you, you have to make it below you before it realizes it’s worth it. It’s all the same. Because of this history is bound to repeat itself, and you still learn nothing…”

“Anyway, I found Alexandre. He too was being used but without his knowledge. Like a wild animal, he had become. Tearing down anything he does not like. He was bound by leash because of the French forces. Only let off to destroy. I watched him from trees and buildings in France. For a week I just watched. I can’t even remember what city it was. The man was poked, pushed, shot, and everything else to get him to comply. The more they did the hard each time it was to get him to do something. I don’t think they fed him either. It was sad to watch his face. 

“One day I finally came out of my hiding and walked to the encampment they kept him in. I opened the door, soldiers shocked from the door being ripped off its hinges. A few grabbed their weapons and fired at me. Others didn’t make it to their weapons. It took about five minutes to kill the seven soldiers. I then went over to the cell they left Alexandre in and peered down at him. He looked up at me with little emotion. “


	12. Chapter 12

“A caged animal is all I saw when looking down upon him. But just like caged animals I opened the prison and let him run out. I grabbed keys from a desk in another room and unlocked the door to his cage, but I did not open the door. Once it was unlocked I ran from the home. Soldiers would come soon, and Alexandre would go on a rampage. There was no doubt in my mind that he wanted revenge against the French army. I was going to let him seek out this rage, and watch from the shadows.

“The first five minutes nothing happened, and everything was silent. But, I saw Alexandre emerge from the entrance. He stood tall, looked around, and ran once the coast was clear. He went through the main streets, being spotted by soldiers and citizens. Obviously the citizens did nothing, but the soldiers were launching tranquilizers at him. They would hit him but fall to the ground without any effect. But once he was in the center of town he stopped moving, turned around to face a soldier, and with amazing speed lifted his arm and extended a long bone appendage stabbing the soldier directly in the throat. The man staggered back and I saw the panic on his face, he grabbed his throat and I could see his blood flowing through his fingers. Glancing back at Alexandre he had a smirk across his face, then he turned on his heel and started to run again. 

“He ran for a long time, I wasn’t sure where he was going. Eventually, after killing many soldiers, and stopping numerous times to look around he reached the end of the city. From that point, I was weary on following him the rest of the way out. I did want to go, to pillage anyone I came across, but what would happen if Alexandre saw me again. It’s different when he was in a cage, he wasn’t able to hurt me, if that was even possible at that point.

“I waited a day before I left the town to follow after him. While in the town the soldier died because there was no way to repair his throat. Many soldiers were talking about how scared they were because he was free and the generals were mad that he got out. Although for my luck they didn’t know that I had killed the men, they thought that the stupidity of the soldiers leads to there death and the escape of Alexandre. It seems that news of my absence didn’t get around.

“When I left, again it was at night since I favor that time. The darkness cloaks my appearance and my eyes adjust to the darkness quite well. I began walking in the middle of the night heading into the general direction of Alexandre. Eventually, I would have to catch up to him and if I had lost track I knew to follow the trail of death. 

“It took five days before I found Alexandre again. Nothing of particular interest happened in the span of a workweek, I didn’t come across anything new. At least not until I came across my friend's sleeping body. He was in the middle of a burned field resting with several dead bodies around him. I guess to cloak his presence just in case a platoon of men came by. He was still intelligent, he was still thinking normally, he and I were alike. Meters away from him I began to draw closer until he heard me. He slowly sat up and looked in my direction, his eyes filled with a sort of passion, unlike love. Within a matter of seconds, the man jumped up from the ground and ran after me. I then stood arms up defending myself getting ready for a hit while forcing osteocytes to move faster to create a shield. I watched Alexandre from between my arms and spotted him jumping up and swinging his leg out. When he hit my arms it sounded as if wood slapped against another piece of wood. Drawing back from the attack I spotted that part of my arm had been dented from it.

“I was very impressed, to say the least. His skills in fighting had only improved from the first time we fought. But this time I too had more skill in fighting. I had been beaten every day when training for the air force. Even with my skills, he was still a better fighter, but unlike last time we fought he had more thought behind his motions, and I had less emotion towards mine. I wouldn’t hesitate or flinch, and he would coordinate his attacks. After his recoil from the attack, I lowered my defensive position and swung a fist at him, but before my hand was able to land an attack his cheek formed an outward dome preventing me from hurting him. 

“I pulled my hand away and the shielding fell from his cheek. He was staring at me, our eyes locked for a second until he took the liberty to attack me further. Every punch, kick, and jab never hit him or me. Therefore, a more violent approach had to be taken. Simultaneously, our bodies reproduced bones around our hands, fusing fingers to create a weapon. The rapid growth caused my skin underneath to tear and I bleed out of cracks in the bone structure before it closed completely. The growth of my own osteocytes had been faster than Alexandre’s, which allowed me to hit him before he was prepared to fight again. The sound from the attack echoed, bone on bone, it sounded as if deer had clashed their antlers together. 

“I could feel the blood in my hand slosh around within its casing, as I swiftly moved my arm back. I had a thought then, I could use it to blind him, I could splash the red liquid in his eyes to give me a chance to hit him again. Before I was able to execute such a plan I had to devise a way to get out of it in case it backfired. In order to make such a plan, I stood in a defensive position and let him hit me as much as he pleased. I formed a barrier around me and began to get bombarded. My body rocked in different directions form the strikes. I almost lost my balance. Only after about a minute the besiege of attacks stopped, ripping me away from my thoughts. Alexandre was momentarily out of breath. 

“When I moved my body was in pain, The bone he hit in areas had splintered a bit and was letting out a little bit of blood from the broken vesicles, the shirt that I wore had begun to get stained a crimson red, along with the pants. The only reason I cared, as if all this blood was already lost then I will certainly lose more and soon become too weak to move. 

“I continued to move despite the pain I felt, and I was able to get close enough to him to slice at his face. But as I moved forward he moved back, trying to follow the velocity of my speed. That was when I broke apart my phalanges and stopped moving. The blood that was mostly towards the back of my hand erupted forward and sprayed his face getting in his eyes as planed. He then tried to scurry back as far as possible while rubbing his eyes, at that moment it was up to his ears to detect me. I set my hand back to the blade-like form and went right for his throat. I was able to piece through the left side of his neck but pulling away caused it to close. I should have fanned out my bones to get into his throat more, but now he had a gaping hole, and it bled significantly. I knew that I had hit or at least scrapped the internal jugular vein. 

“Although I wasn’t going to let him recover, with one hand pulling away I sent my left hand through his ulna. The crunch was loud, at least for being at the range I had been in. I sent the tip of my ivory spear clear through to his eye and made the tip flower. With all the strength I had, I pulled away ripping his eye from the socket and freeing myself from his arm. This time he screamed. He brought his hands up to his empty orbital socket and held it, blood flowing out of it between his fingers. When he dropped his hands they were covered in a beautiful crimson, along with his cheek. His other eye finally had emotion to it. It was filled with rage and hate. I was now brimming with excitement. 

“ I took off running after he glared at me, he followed closely behind, breath ragged but he wasn’t going to stop until he caught me. Which he eventually did, his arm wrapped around my neck and he used his free hand to hold me. At first, I was wondering if he was going to break my neck but he didn’t. Instead, I felt a large amount of pain coming from my back. He had dug his ribcage out and was using it to lance my back. From there I elbowed him like I had done in the past with a dagger of bone at the end. But he didn’t budge. My blood had started to leak out from the holes he was making, it was furthering the warmth of my back. From that point, I dug the heels of my boots into the snow, and into the hard surface below. I caused the bone to curve and hooked around the curvature of his ribs then bent my knees and forced him forward. One moment he was attached to me and the next he was on the ground covered in my blood. My back now wet and exposed to the air made me shiver a bit.   
“Alexandre quickly stood as if about to chase me again, but I didn’t run. Instead, I moved to him walking now, my body aching as it healed up. I lifted my right arm and held the left close to me, then quickly sent it forward. The bone spear went through his left arm, unlike the first time it went through his arm the point was larger, it broke both the ulna and radius, moved passed the small gap in between the two, and went into his abdomen. I stared into his eyes, and let the appendage spread out through his body. I made sure to blend his insides, I made sure to make exit holes over and over again. All the while Alexandre tried to pull away and forced me away from his body. But I grounded breaking the seams of my boots to grip the frozen Earth. He struggled, for a long time, he began to beat me with his right hand, but he couldn’t do anything about it. The more blood he lost, the more liquified I made his organs, the harder it was to for him repair them. I saw the panic in his eyes, emotion returning to them, and he had become more human. 

“When most of the blood in his body was gone, he started to slip into a slumber. I withdrew from him and let gravity make him fall. Once he laid in the red snow, I saw his body try to repair itself again, but there was nothing left in him to account for the damages. Although I didn’t risk that hypothesis because I pulled each limb off and threw them in different directions, then I cut his head off and took that with me miles away. While walking his head had begun the process of ossification, he was becoming a statue of bone-like I had many years ago. Once it was completely hard and there was no flesh left I dropped his head and continued moving. I didn’t know where to go, I just went.”


	13. Chapter 13

“My journey wasn’t close to over. Because I had been caught by American forces once more. After killing my old friend I walked till I dropped, that was when they seized me. I remember waking up to the sound of roaring engines next to me. I was on a plane, in handcuffs with the same tattered clothes. My body cold and dripping with water from melted snow. I was confused as all hell, and I tried to stand but my legs had also been bound together. I guessed since there was no point in moving I could just go back to sleep till something woke me. I slept for eight more hours since a flight from France to the U.S. It is about seven hours, and I was in the back of a van when I woke, it’s just a guess. I was seatbelted in, and there were men with heavy ammunition sitting with me. I slowly sat up from my slouch. The rest of the men looked down at me while placing their hands on the weapons. I told them not to worry I wasn’t going to kill them, not yet.

“I then asked where we were, that’s how I knew we were in the U.S. We drove for a long time, my butt started to get sore from the same position, and I was bored out of my mind. The boys in the van where not much for talkers, they were scared. They knew what I was and the capabilities I had. From the van, a bag was placed over my face to hide their location, as well as stop the press from taking photos. They threw me into a prison cell for a few days, until a court was ready to see me. They tried me for the brutal murder of several victims and sentenced me to death, but everything they tried didn’t work. Electric chair, hanging, gunshot, drowning, even lethal injection, and nothing worked. Over three days they had no more options but to let me live. Now I can’t say too much of what happened since it’s classified. But I found my butt right back where I started back in France it was July 15, 1944. My orders were to kill anything with a German in it.

“I didn’t comply at first, and was beaten for it but it didn’t hurt. But really what was the use, I didn’t need to kill anymore, I didn’t need to do anything. After a while, I got off my lazy ass and walked to each base the Germans had been stationed at. While our soldiers shot their guns, I snuck around slicking necks and other twisted things I wanted to the stupid humans. I did this till they announced V-day. Then once more I was shipped back to the U.S. To stay locked up in a facility, till I am needed. Each day being questioned for the chemicals used in my bones, why are they so hard and why am I able to do as I do. I never say, because you humans do not understand. “


	14. Chapter 14

“There you have it. That’s the story, that’s my truth believe it or don’t. But if you don’t well, you are unbelievably ignorant. From this point, I’ll have to return to my new bedroom, and I will sit staring at the ceiling for the next fifty years, till you humans decided that you want something else and cannot have it. Then I will come back out and go on another pillage. I will eat human remains, I will torture, and I will live on. I will watch you die, live, suffer, and repeat. And with that, I finish this little interview.” WIth that Evelyn stood up and walked out of the interrogation room. She continues to sit in her prison cell waiting for the next world war. Everything stated has been researched and is in fact true.

**Author's Note:**

> The grammar for this story is not going to be 100% correct. It's old and most of it is unedited. I doubt I will ever go back and fix the mistakes made in the story, I may just rewrite the entire thing one day to visualize my writing improvements.


End file.
